What Happens Next
by Aliexx
Summary: Ross is happy with his family. He has a lot of good friends. He also has a few bad friends. What happens if the bad friends do something to him. How will Ross handle it and how will his family handle it. What happens if it turns out that it's more than just his "friends". Is Ross going to survive it.
1. The First Night

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so please give it a try. I don't have anything to say. Just start to read and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Currently Ross was walking home from a friend's house. He had one drink. It was illegal for him to drink, but his friends made him drink it. He just hoped he wouldn't see any cops. He had to go home. He knows that his parents wouldn't appreciate it if he spends the night at some friends house. His brothers and sister wouldn't appreciate it either. Ross didn't want to spend the night at his friend's house anyway.

He walked up to the front door and used his key to come into the house. He walked in and when he closed the door and turned around he was met with his parents and Riker. They stood there with a serious face and their arms folded.

"Where were you?" Stormie asked. "I was at a friend's house. You know that." Ross said. "Oh we know where you were." Mark said. "The fact is. Why are you so late?" "I am late? Did we have a time?" Ross asked raising one of his eyebrows and his right hand. "No we hadn't, but we thought you were more mature than this." Riker said. The rest of their family was asleep in their beds. "Did you drink? I smell alcohol." Mark asked walking closer to Ross. Ross took a step back and hit himself against the door. He shook his head. It was obvious for everyone that he was lying. "So. You did drink?" Riker asked. He was the closest to Ross. He knew every secret from him and Ross' friends weren't people you can trust. 'Did they make him drink? Did they do something else to him? Why is he late? He is never this late.' Riker thought. His head was one big mess with every question he could think off. Ross kept quiet and looked down. "Go upstairs. We talk tomorrow." Stormie said demanding. Before they knew it Ross already ran upstairs into Ryland and his room. It was late so everyone said goodnight to each other and also went upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning Ross dragged his feet into the kitchen. Everyone else stood there and watched him as he sat down and laid his head on the table. "Well, someone's had enough sleep." Rocky said. "Shut up." Ross said keeping his head laid down on the table. After a little while he lifted up his head and leaned it on his hand. "So. You gonna tell us why you were that late?" Stormie asked folding her arms. "No. And please don't make me." Ross said. "Why not?" Mark asked turning around when he turned from the counter to face Ross. "Because I don't want too." Ross said. He stood up to and walked upstairs. Riker followed him. His parents knew that if there was someone that good trigger something out of him it would be Riker. This was a little hard for their mother, because Ross always talked to her and told her everything. This is the first time in his life that he wouldn't tell her. Riker was stopped by his father who told him to be careful. He also knew something more was going on than Ross being late, though he didn't show his concern.

Riker nodded and proceeded to go upstairs. When he came up he walked up to Ross' closed door. He opened it and saw Ross on his bed with a notebook. As soon as Ross heard his door open he closed the notebook and faced Riker. Riker knew about the notebook and never looked in it. Ross couldn't be any happier with his oldest brother. Riker walked up to him and sat down next to him and he put an arm around his brother. "You know. I know something else happened last night. Everyone but dad, is too blind to see it due the fact you were late." Riker paused. You know you can tell me right?" He asked. He didn't exactly know how to put this.

Ross nodded but didn't say anything. He wanted to break down and tell Riker everything, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to keep it together for his family. It was too dangerous to tell. If something happened to any of his family members he would take the blame for it. He didn't want to see anyone suffer because of him. He didn't want anyone being sad because of him.

"Are you going to your friends tonight?" Riker asked. Ross nodded almost unnoticeable. "W-why?" Riker asked. Ross had to go to his friends. He knew there was no way out. "No. I'm not letting you." Riker said. "I'm sorry Riker. I got too." He said carefully. "No. You don't got too. Like they really miss you if you're not coming." He said. 'If you only knew.' Ross thought. Riker knew there was no point in pressing Ross for not going so he just hugged his baby brother one more time and he hoped everything would be alright. Ross was really sad and almost depressed today and everyone had made the link to his friends.

The next day Ross left to his friends again and Riker really hoped he would be okay if he comes home. He knows Ross' friends and he doesn't trust them one bit. But you don't always get what you wish for do you?


	2. The Next Night

**Hey! I was suprised people gave my story actually a chance. Thank you all so much. I want to ask you all to rieview so I know if you all like it and than I know if I should continue or not. Thank you XFeelXTheXLoveX for your nice revieuw and I hope you like the chapter.**

**- Chapter 2 - The Next Night -**

* * *

Ross walked out of his own house like nothing was going on, but he could feel the eyes of his parents and siblings following him as he left.

Yesterday his friends only hit him. Every time he is there they go a step further. He didn't know what the next step would be. He was scared and he had thought of a lot of things they could do to him. He started to shake a bit. He waited a few moments in front of the door before pushing the bell. Every second he stood there he got scared more and more. The door finally opened and he took Ross in by his collar and placed him on the couch between two other friends and he stood in front of Ross.

Ross kept his head down avoiding eye contact. "Enjoyed the hitting yesterday Ross?" He asked folding his arms. Ross knew he had to answer or he would hit Ross. He nodded his head. "That's what I thought." He said. He pulled Ross from the couch and made Ross hit the ground. Ross tried hard not to cry. He was shaking and he was scared. One of his friends on the couch stood up and grabbed his arms and turned Ross so he was laying on his back. The other friend stood up and took care of Ross feet. Ross tried everything to escape. The 'leader' of the group took Ross' shirt and with the fighting of Ross he still managed to get it off. He started to hit Ross on his torso. He made scratches and bruises that were going to form later. After a while the friend who had Ross' feet thought it was enough. "Brandon stop it. It's enough." He said it carefully even though he already risked the chance of being hit himself. Brandon stopped hitting Ross and stood up. Ross was still crying and he didn't know how much he could thank Benny for stopping Ethan. "Don't tell me what to do." Ethan said to Benny as he slapped Benny across his face. He walked away into the kitchen. Benny and Seth didn't let Ross go.

They heard a few noises coming out of the kitchen. Benny and Seth were wondering what he was doing, but they both knew it couldn't be good. They looked worried to each other before looking back at the kitchen door to see Ethan coming back into the loving room with a knife in his hand. Ross shrieked as he felt the cold metal from the knife on his torso. Ethan put it on his skin and pushed hard enough to feel Ross' skin brake. He made more of those cuts and a lot more bigger cuts. He also didn't stop hitting him and Ross' torso was covered with black and blue bruises as well as blood from hundreds of cuts. Finally Ross stopped. He was surprised he was still alive.

Ethan threw a towel on his face. "Here clean yourself up little baby. You don't want your family to see anything. Do you?" Ross shook his head. Benny and Seth let go of Ross. He was still shaking. He carefully cleaned himself up and took his shirt back on. He kept off his jacket. It would hurt his torso. He was free to go home and Ethan threw him out of his house. Ross laid there on the ground. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face his family. He didn't want to come here again. He didn't want it to become more worse, because that's going to happen. He didn't want to think of what's going to happen the next time he comes here. He wanted to stay there on the ground and die andy minute. He didn't breathe properly. It hurts to much. And it hurts more and became worse every time he breaths.

He stood up carefully and walked home slowly. He put on his jacket. A little while later he remembered his phone in his pocket. He grabbed it and it was full covered in blood. He walked over to a lamp stand He lifted up his shirt and saw all the deep cuts and bruises Ethan had made. "How am I ever gonna cover this up?" Ross said out loud as he walked on. He turned his phone on. He always has his phone on so if he has missed calls from his family he knows they know his phone is off and they can be more worried than they already were. He also thought about the question's he would get if he was met by his family again if he came in, because of the blood that was noticeable. Ross walked in and he let out a sigh when he noticed no one had waited for him. He walked up the stairs carefully so he wouldn't wake anyone.

When he came up he almost let out a shriek. He put his hand for his mouth so he wouldn't let it out. He saw Riker asleep on the ground. He was probably staying awake waiting for Ross to come home. He failed miserably. Ross laughed a bit at that thought, but was still shaking and tears were still rolling down his face. He went carefully into Ryland and his room. He saw Ryland asleep in his bed instead of his own bed. Ross walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up once more. This time he put on large bandages on all the cuts. He also saw all the bruises that had formed and were hurting a lot. One move and his whole body hurts like who someone felt if he was hit by a car. He brushed his teeth silently and walked back into the room.

He almost shrieked again. He saw Riker awake on Ryland's bed. Riker sat there with zero emotion, but when he saw Ross he saw that he was hurt and he broke with sadness. 'No one is allowed to hurt my little brother like this!' He thought. Ross still stood in front of the bathroom door. Riker patted on the bed next to him to tell Ross to sit down. Ross slowly walked over and sat down. Riker saw on how he moved that he is really hurt and it hurts him to see his brother like that. Ross saw the hurtful look on his brothers face. He didn't want Riker to be sad over him. He didn't want anyone to see them sad over him.

"You know. If something happened and you want to talk about it. I'm here for you." He whispered to his shaken little brother. "I-I know. Just n-not now." Ross whispered back. He also stuttered a bit. They both looked at Ryland who stirred in his sleep. They both didn't say more.

Riker laid down and patted the bed again to let Ross know he wanted his brother next to him. Ross also laid down. Riker laid and arm around his brother and Ross laid his head on Riker's chest. Ross laid awake thinking about his "friends" and about Benny who tried to protect him. Riker laid awake listening to Ross soft cries and feeling him shaking. After a long while both of them felt the darkness taking them over and they both were asleep.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I really hoped you liked it and please review. It would mean a lot to me if you do. And if everything works out I'll update soon.**


	3. A Suspicious Family

**Hey. Thank you all for reading my story. I didn't know if people were actually going to give my story a try. Thank you all so much. I do want to ask you all for a favour. I don't know if I should put a ship in my story. So if you all review you can tell me if you want to see a ship and tell me which one you want to see. Or more. Also possible. You can also say that you don't want a ship in it. That you say: there are already enough story's with a ship. Now is the time for one without any. So tell me. I'm open for all of your suggestions. I also want to thank the reviewers for their reviews. They are all so sweet. And I also want to ask the people that don't review also review. It's not that hard to review. Is it? It took me a bit longer to update. Please don't be mad about it. I'm trying to write longer chapter's. And I had to rewrite this chapter, because it was just bad. I hope you do like the new version of this chapter. Anyway. Here is the next chapter.**

- Chapter 3 - A suspicious family -

* * *

The next morning Riker and Ross both didn't had enough sleep. They dragged their feet into the kitchen where everyone else already sat at the table talking and having breakfast. When they walked in everyone was staring at them and gave them funny looks. They stood still in the doorway and were kind of thinking about even going in and take place at the table. They decided to take the highest risk and both took their place. No one had stopped stating at them.

"Want to tell us about last night?" Stormie asked. "Oh god mom. Stop it. I don't even want to know." Rocky said trying his best not to laugh. "Nothing happened. Let it out Rocky. Let it out." Riker said with a monotone voice. Rocky took his chance and laughed loudly. Ryland started to laugh as well, but not as loud as Rocky. He saw the hurt in Ross' eyes and he knew something was going on. They share a room and he knows his brother too well. Something is definitely wrong with him. Ross hadn't looked up and was eating silently. He listened to his laughing brothers when he finally had enough of it. Riker slowly began to find it annoying too. Ross hit his hands on the table and looked straight at Rocky and Ryland who sat to next to each other. "Are you two done?" He asked annoyed. "Sorry. It's just too funny." Rocky said still laughing a bit. Riker could quite understand Rocky, because he had no idea what's playing right now with Ross. He is the only one who knows Ross' secret.

"No. No it's not. And I'm seriously done with you. You with your stupid comments. Always being annoying." Ross yelled. He stood up and ran upstairs slamming the bedroom door shut. "I don't know what you both did last night, but it definitely changed him." Rocky said starting to laugh again. Everyone was taken back by Ross' act. He never did this before. He is definitely not himself and something's going on.

Ryland didn't laugh this time. Rydel, Ryland and Mark had serious faces and Stormie was slowly braking. Riker stared at the table and didn't move. Ross was never like this. 'Normally he would be laughing along. What happened? What's going on with him? Why wouldn't he tell her? He always tells her everything, but this time he hadn't even said a word to her about anything.' Their mom thought. And a lot more questions were going through her mind. This is the first time in his life that he didn't let her in. Everyone noticed that and they all felt sorry for their mom.

"Was that necessary Rocky?" Riker asked looking straight to his brother. "What do you mean?" Rocky asked. "Making Ross upset?" He asked still not looking at his brother. "Well. No, but Ross changed. What did you both do?" Rocky asked. "What do you mean?" Riker asked though he already knew the answer. "Well. It's simple. You are here the two brothers that slept together." Rocky said as he bursted out laughing again. Everyone else looked in shock at how they were going back and forth to each other and and at Riker not being himself as well. Rocky definitely was himself.

"Can you just stop!" Riker yelled demanding to Rocky. Now everyone was taken back by Riker's act. Now they all knew something was going on. And it has something to do with Ross' disappearing acts every night. Riker walked upstairs and wanted to go into his and Rocky's room, but he changed his mind. He was going to check on Ross first. He carefully opened the door a bit to see Ross on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. Ross knew it was stupid of him to lay down like this, because it hurts all the cuts, scratches and bruises. He heard the door open a bit, but he didn't bother to look up who it is. Riker opened the door and took place on Ross' bed. He started to rub Ross' back carefully. He did it carefully, because he didn't know what those "friends" did to him and he didn't want to hurt Ross. They stayed like this for a little while.

Riker was thinking about everything and how to solve this for Ross. Then he remembered that Laura, Raini and Calum were coming over that night to hang out and there was no way they let Ross go. "Ross. Do you remember about tonight?" He asked. Ross lifted up his head. He totally forgot about that. He has to stay home to hang out, or else they would get suspicious. He also has to go to his "friends" house or else they go to what he tried to avoid a lot sooner.

He let his face fall into his pillow and Riker knows what he is thinking about and felt sorry for him. Riker started to think about a plan to get Ross out of the house without anyone getting suspicious. He didn't want to do this and didn't want Ross to go on with those "friends". He didn't want to get Ross hurt anymore, but he had to do it for Ross. He knows Ross is scared for life. If this is what Ross wants to do than he wants to help him to make it easier for Ross to keep it as a secret. How do you think their parents are going to react on this. He was going to help Ross put of thee house, even if he had to leave the house too.

He just woke up out of his thoughts when Ryland walked in. He also noticed that he hadn't stopped rubbing Ross' back when he was lost in his thoughts. "Mom and dad wants to talk to you both. They are in the kitchen." He said. Riker took Ross' hand and pulled him of his bed and they walked down into the kitchen.

Their mom and dad already took care that the others did something else so it would only be their mom, their dad, Riker and Ross in the kitchen. "Take place. We need to talk." Mark said. Riker and Ross didn't want to, but they still listened to their parents. "You both have been acting weird the last few nights and we want to know what's going on." Stormie started. "And you are going to tell us what's wrong. Right now." Their dad said finishing their mom's sentence. The boys kept quiet. "Maybe you can start with where you are going every night." Mark said.

Riker looked at Ross and Ross kept looking down. He didn't want to tell his parents anything. He is scared for their reaction. After a long silence their mom sighed. She had enough of it. "Okay. I've had enough of this. You tell us what's going on right now." Stormie said becoming a little bit mad. Riker was taken back. Their mom is never mad. Never been really mad before and definitely not for something like this. "C-can I talk to Ross alone for a moment?" Riker asked looking at his mom. "Sure." She said. She took Mark's hand and they both walked out of the kitchen and closed the door.

"Maybe we should tell them about what happens." Riker said carefully. "N-no we don't." Ross said looking up for the first time since he is in the kitchen. "Why not? Explain me." "Because I'm scared for their reaction okey. I'm just scared." Ross said almost whispering. He didn't want his parents to hear it. He almost started to cry. If he was alone and his parents wouldn't be around he'd probably already cry. Riker knows his brother is scared, but at some point they have to know.

They both know that if the truth gets out to one of their parents that Ross is being forced by their parents to go to the police. Than the truth comes out to everyone and within a matter of time the whole world will know it. "Are we going to tell them or what?" Ross asked. He wants to have it clear in his mind. Tell them or not. "I don't know. It's about you, not about me." Riker said. He wants to help his little brother so badly, but he doesn't know how. "We'll fix this at one point Ross. Everything will be alright." Riker said trying to comfort Ross. "Yeah. It will? When? Because I don't know how much longer I can keep this in. Do you know how much it hurts?" Ross said. He was sad. Actually at the time he has a lot of feelings at the same time. He just wants it to be over so he can be the happy boy again that everyone knows. Not the sad and hurt boy.

Riker took Ross in his arms and gave him a big hug. Ross invited the hug and they stayed like this for a long while. At this point Ross didn't take it anymore and he slowly let the tears fall. Riker felt him crying and his heart was braking to see Ross like this. He also let some tears roll. He didn't want to cry. He needs to be strong. He needs to be Ross' rock now.

They didn't know it, but their parents had heard every word they said. They looked worried at each other and decided to leave them alone. Now they knew something was playing and of course they want to know what it is. Ross is scared for their reaction so it's something bad. Ross is already really unstable and they aren't the ones to brake him. They trust Riker and let him help Ross. As long as it's going to be solved. And they did promise that when it takes too long they are going to help and want the story from Ross about what's going on with him at the moment. If he wants it or not.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if there were any words used wrong. It's over twelve where I live and I wanted to update this chapter before I went to sleep. I hoped you al liked it. Don't forget to review and don't forget to tell me what ship(s) you want or not a ship at all. If it all works out I'll update soon. Thank you for reading.**


	4. The Same Night

**hey everyone! I want to thank all the reviewers on this story. They are all so suportive for me and I never expected it. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. I am making longer chapters so that's not really helping with the fast updating. I wanted to update yesterday but XFeelXTheXLoveX updated the last chapter of her story Going In Circles. That is an amazing story and I love it. I'm putting all the chapters into one word document to print it out as a book that only I have. So good is it. I am going to miss it. She is such a good writer and I'm seriously asking myself where she gets all those ideas and words from. She wrote something I would've never thought. And those words. I mean. They all are good and the last part from Ross hit me like a million stones. It hit me so much. They were perfect and I could even compare myself to them. So thank you Paige. And if you want to blame anyone for my late update you know who to blame :) Sorry Paige :) Anyway. I was thinking of the ship thing and people wanted Riaura and Rossllington. Laura and Ellington both didn't appear yet and I was thinking of leaving out the ships for now and you can focus on Ross and his problems. Maybe I put one in later or maybe not :) Anyway. Here is the new chapter. **

**- Chapter 4 - The Same Night -**

* * *

The evening arrived soon and Laura, Raini and Calum were already at Lynch house. They all asked Ellington to come over as well. They were all talking and having fun. Even Ross was.

After the little conversation in the kitchen that morning Ross and Riker decided to go out for a walk. 'If I find it who the "friends" are I can help him.' Riker thought. He wanted to help Ross so badly. "Ross?" He asked Ross to see if he was still in the same world as he was. "Yeah?" He answered. Ross was still in the same world. "Who are those "friends" actually?" He asked. "Why do you want to know?" Ross asked looking up at his brother. "I just want to know who they are so I know who we are dealing with." Riker answered not sure if he had put it right.

Ross kept quiet not knowing if he should tell his brother who they are. Maybe Riker could take his own chance and go to the police with the names. He wouldn't be surprised after how Riker has seen how hurt he was. And Ross being Ross tried to kept it all in to keep everyone else happy. Riker knows that there is more hurt in Ross that he is not showing. "You know you can tell me. I won't do anything with their names. I just want to know who they are." Riker said breaking the long silence.

Ross decided to tell his brother, but if anything got out to anyone he knows who he can blame. Riker fully understood his brother for being this scared. If he was Ross right now he would probably the same, but seeing Ross this way and knowing he keeps more in than there is out he would've probably already been crying in his parents arms. He laughed at himself when he thought about it and saw himself hanging in his parents arms. "They are..." Ross said taking a break. They both had stopped walking and turned to each other.

Ross still had bloodshot eyes from his break down in the kitchen. "Take your time." Riker said trying to comfort his brother as best as he can. "Ethan, Seth and Benny." Ross said quickly. At least he told someone and he didn't have to live with it alone. "From Ethan I expected it. From Seth a little bit seen as his home situation, but from Benny. I never expected it from him." Riker said shocked. He knew the three as well as everyone else at home. He really never expected it from Benny. He was a good kid. Maybe it was because he follows Ethan and he listens to Ethan like he is his dad.

"I know. Me neither. He tried to help me last night. Only it didn't really help." Ross said agreeing with Riker. "W-what do you mean?" Riker asked as they began to walk again. "N-nothing." Ross said quickly. "You stuttered and said it quickly. What happened? What did they do to you?" Riker asked. "I'll show you when we are home, but not instantly. Or else they get suspicious." Ross said. Even though Riker didn't want to he still agreed to what Ross said. They walked home without even saying a word to each other.

When they got home Ross went into the living room where his mom, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland were. Their dad was in the kitchen. Riker went upstairs into his and Rocky's room. Ryland was in His and Ross' room. Something happened that Ross never expected. Rocky said sorry to him out of his own will. "I'm sorry about this morning. What I said was out of order and I ever wanted to upset you." He said. They both hugged and Rocky promised he would stop with his comments, but Rocky being Rocky. He is not going to stop.

They both sat down and Rocky went on with what he was doing and Ross was on his phone. A little while later he was done with his phone and Ryland walked in. He stood up and went upstairs. Not to his own room. He walked to Riker. He knocked the door and Riker told him to come in. He did that and he told Riker that Ryland just walked down so it would probably be better to go to his room instead of staying in Riker's and Rocky's room. They did.

Riker took place on Ross' bed and Ross closed the door and stood in front of Riker. Not with his back to the door that if someone came in it wouldn't be weird. "What is it that they did to you?" Riker asked carefully. "I'll show you ." Ross answered quietly. He carefully lifted up his shirt and a lot of cuts, bruises and bandages were revealed.

Riker looked in shock at his little brother's torso. It was really bad. He could quite understand that it hurts like hell. He was shocked that someone did this to him. He was also surprised Ross kept it all in and only showed him. He was shocked that someone was capable of this and he asked himself who it was and why Ross the victim is. Ross never did anyone something wrong.

Ross carefully let his shirt fall back on. "H-how could've they done this to you?" Riker said looking shocked at Ross. Ross shrugged. After he showed Riker his torso he felt bad for seeing his brother like this.

He wished he hadn't showed him. "But if you think it's the best to go on with it. Than I'm letting you. It's your own life. And body." Riker said looking down. 'No way I'm letting this happen again. They had their time. It's time to stop them hurting my little brother. It's time to stop this.' He thought still looking down.

Currently they were still talking and having fun. Ross was also laughing. Their mom had made drinks and had put some snacks on the table. Ross was still looking at the clock or his mobile phone to see how late it was. No one noticed except for Riker. He also started to notice that Ross was slowly distancing himself from the others.

Ross heard the doorbell and stood up to open it. He knows exactly who it is. "Where are you going?" Rocky asked. Riker also wanted to ask that, but Rocky was faster. "The doorbell rang. I'm going to open the door." Ross said. "Don't you think mom would've opened it already?" Rocky asked. "Guys! Open the door please?" Their mom yelled from upstairs. Ross looked at Rocky with a 'told you' look. "Yeah, this is taking too long. I'll open it." Riker said as he stood up.

He walked up to the front door and opened it. He was a bit taken back when he saw who it was. "Hi. Is Ross at home?" He asked. "Yeah he is, but we have visit so he can't come hang out tonight." Riker said. "Oh okay. Then I'll come back tomorrow." Ethan said as he left. Riker closed the door to find Ross behind him. Ross had stood behind the corner to hear who it was. There was no way Ethan had seen him. He heard Riker closing the door and walked around it. "It was Ethan wasn't it?" Ross asked. Riker nodded.

Ross was scared now. What was going to happen if he goes there tomorrow. Will they do the thing he was scared for or not. Riker put an arm around Ross and they walked back to the living room. They saw their mom and dad had come down. "Who was it?" Stormie asked. "Just a friend who wanted to hang out." Riker said. "But we already have friends over and they don't know each other." Ross said finishing Riker. Stormie nodded. They went on talking with the whole group and Mark and Stormie were reading magazines and showing each other things they had been reading or pictures.

A little while later Ross stood up and wanted to walk out of the living room. "Where are you going?" Rocky asked again. Ross laughed. "Do you have to ask that every time I leave the living room?" Ross asked. "Kinda" rocky said. Ross laughed again and left the room without answering Rocky's question.

He walked upstairs so everyone could hear him going upstairs. He quietly walked down again, grabbed his jacket and went pit of the house quietly. He ran away to Ethan. Hoping they wouldn't do the thing he is scared for. Ten minutes later they all hadn't heard anything of Ross yet. "I'm gonna go check on Ross." Ryland said. He walked upstairs to find an empty room. He looked in the bathroom. No Ross. He looked on the other rooms seeing if he needed something out of it. No Ross. He walked down with a sad face and entered the living room. He stood still in the doorway with his head down and a sad look on his face. Riker noticed him first.

"What's wrong Ryland?" He asked. Now everyone saw Ryland. Stormie and Mark looked up from their magazines. "He isn't here." Ryland said and he looked up. Riker closed his eyes, held his hands through his hair, rested his head on his hand he held through his hair and sighed. "Is his jacket still here?" He asked opening his eyes again. Ryland shrugged and left the doorway to see if his jacket was still here.

He looked for Ross' jacket quickly, but it wasn't there. He walked back to the living room and stood in the doorway again. "No. His jacket isn't here. Before anyone knew it Riker already stood up and pushed Ryland out of the way so he could go out. His dad followed him. In the hallway he had the chance to grab Riker's arm to stop him. "What's going on? Where is Ross? Do you know where he is?" Mark asked not letting go his arm. "I have quite an idea." Riker said.

Everyone else walked out of the living room. "Keep it quiet." Riker whispered to his dad. Mark blinked with his eye to Riker that the secret was save and that they had no idea where Ross would be. "Where are you going so quickly?" Stormie asked Riker suspiciously. "I'm going to find Ross. Now I have a chance he is still around." Riker lied.

He hoped they fall for it and they did. "I'm going with him. It's better if you stay home for the other's and if he comes home you know what you got to do. We'll keep in touch." Mark said. Stormie nodded and Riker and his dad left.

"Where is he?" Mark asked when they were out of the house. "At a friend's house." Riker said. "What's going on? I mean. What can we expect?" Mark asked trying to figure out what was going on, but somewhere he already knew it. "He could be in serious trouble.

Actually I'm sure he is in trouble." Riker answered his dad. "In what trouble? How long is this already going on?" Mark asked. "I-it has been going on for a longer time. It was only hitting him and since a few times they u-use a k-knife." Riker said stuttering. He didn't want to tell his dad. It's not what Ross wanted. And it would be too much for him.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped." Mark said looking at his son. "H-he was scared. And I didn't want to tell you, because he asked me too." Riker said. The last words weren't exactly the truth. He made it up and just hoped his dad would take it. "I don't believe the last part." Mark said unconvinced. "Okay fine. I knew he was scared and I didn't want to do anything that would make it worse. I wanted to be there for him." Riker said. Now his dad was convinced.

They walked around a corner. Meanwhile at Ethan's house they did do to Ross what he was scared for. Ross had thrown up everything he had in him and he cried out loud. He didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to see anyone again. He was just done with everything. Ethan didn't want Benny to be there when they did it to Ross.

He took care that Benny was hided at Ross' house and that he would call when someone left the house. Benny had made the call earlier than when Riker and his dad actually left the house. He wanted to help Ross and he wanted to stop Ethan from doing it. He didn't know why Ross had deserved it. From Benny's point of view Ross hadn't done anything wrong to Ethan.

Riker and his dad were still walking to Ethan's house though their dad had no idea where Riker was going. "Where are we going." Mark asked. "To a friend's house. Well. Ross friend. And you can say ex friend." Riker said. "Do I know this friend?" Mark asked. "Yeah you do. And there are three friends." Riker said.

They were both silent again until Riker stopped walking. "Here around the corner a few houses is where the 'leader' of the group lives." He explained to his dad. Mark nodded and they walked around the corner to Ethan's house.

They stopped walking when they both saw Ross. Their heart just broke into a million pieces. Ross laid there like he just put his clothes back on and like he was dead. Riker and his dad started to run to Ross at exactly the same time. Riker felt on his knees next to Ross and Riker felt for a pulse. Just to be sure. He found one and luckily it was strong enough. He let out a sigh of relief and he looked up to his dad. Even with Ross there on the ground he didn't show his emotions. He stayed strong for Riker who slowly let the tears roll with Ross still unconscious in his arms. Riker carefully slapped Ross' face trying to wake him up. It didn't work. Every time he slapped a little harder. After a few more slaps from Riker, Ross woke up and he started to cry. Riker pulled him closer and hugged him to let him show that he was safe and that it was over. No way their dad let them go again. After what seemed like forever Ross stopped crying out loud.

"Ross. What happened?" Mark asked his hurt little son. "H-he d-did it." Ross cried out. Riker felt himself getting weaker when Ross spoke those words. Mark felt the tears coming. He knew exactly what Ross was talking about. The three of them cried with each other. Ross didn't want anyone to touch him right now, but he excepted his dad and his brother. They were both hurt because of him. That didn't make him feel good, maybe letting them hug him made them feel better. "C-can we please l-leave? I-I don't w-want to s-stay h-here?" Ross cried and stuttered out. Mark and Riker nodded at the same time.

Ross and Riker both stood up with the help from Mark. They both supported Ross on each side as they walked away. They were scared that Ross felt to the ground seeing he was really weak. "We can't go home with Ross being in the state he is." Mark said. Riker agreed with him. "Where do we go then?" Riker asked. He had no idea on what to do. He supported his little brother as best as he could. That was the only thing he was capable of right now. "I'd say we go to a hotel and spent the night there. Tomorrow when Ross feels a little better we can go home. Not now. It would scare everyone. Also I'm going to call home to tell everyone we are not coming home until we found him or if he comes home on his own." Mark said. Riker understood his dad and the situation. He knew that was probably the best idea. "What about the guys who did this to him?" Riker asked. "I'd say we first take care of Ross and the rest of the family before we do something about them." Mark explained. Riker agreed with him. Meanwhile Ross just hanged in their arms. He kept quiet. He was too upset and tired and he didn't even had the power to speak.

Mark took his phone out of his pocket and dialed their home number. Rocky was the one that picked up the phone. "Rocky Lynch." Mark heard Rocky saying when someone answered the phone. "Yeah, hi. It's your dad." Mark said. Before he could talk and tell them about their plan Rocky started to ask questions. "Did you find him? Is he okay?" Rocky asked sitting up. Everyone looked hopefully at him. "That's why I'm calling. No. We didn't find him yet. Riker and I just decided that we are not coming home until we find Ross. Or if he comes home on his own." Mark explained to Rocky. "Oh…" Rocky said disappointed. The hopeful looks on everyone's face appeared when he said oh. "Do you explain to mom what I just told you?" Mark asked. "Yeah, I do. I'll see you later than." Rocky said. "Yeah, see you later. We'll bring him back Rocky. I promise. And don't be worried. We'll find him one way or another. Keep us updated." Mark said supporting Rocky who sounded like he could break down any moment. "We'll do. Bye dad." Rocky said. "Bye." Mark said. The last bye made him smile a little.

"And? What did he tell you?" Stormie asked. "They are going to keep looking for Ross until they find him or if he comes home." Rocky explained. He explained it exactly like his dad did. "H-he also promised me that they'll bring him back. I just hope his promise becomes reality." Rocky said letting a tear roll down his face. He felt guilty for acting so mean with his comments to Ross. If he had the magic to change it he would have changed it. Rydel saw the tear and she put an arm around him to comfort him. Calum put an arm around Raini, Stormie put an arm around Ryland who had stood up from his place to take a seat next to his mother. Laura took a pillow and hoped that Ross would be okay and come back. Everyone thought that. For the rest of the night it was silent in the Lynch house.

Because of all the commotion around Ross they decided to bring Laura, Raini and Calum home. It wouldn't be good for Ross to have that much people around him after what he did. Seen as all the things around him for a week now. He had been scared to talk and he was upset all day. He wasn't the happy boy they all know. They sent them home that if Ross comes home on his own they wouldn't be here and there wouldn't be that much people around him. IF he comes home.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought. It wouldn't take that long. would it? It could only make my story better. Please tell me some ideas you have of tips. maybe someone knows something for this story. I know what's going to happen, but if you know something just tell me. It could only make my story better. And no one can judge you for giving me tips** **for the story. I'm not the one to judge you. No one can judge you for using your imagination. (I don't know why. But I just felt like telling that.:) So tell me and I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you all so much. Especially the reviewers!**


	5. The Sleepover

**hey everyone! Thank you all for reading my story. I want to thank the reviewers again. The are all so sweet. There is only one I want to tell that if you review, why don't you review under your account. It is my story and I'm writing it the way I am. If you don't like this happening to Ross than just don't read it. In the summery you can read that those bad 'friends' do something to him. Don't complain. Okay? Fine. We have an understanding. Uhm. And I got 3 or 4 reviewers while 8 people are following this story. Can you all just review. It makes me think that I'm not writing my story for myself. Thank you. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**- chapter 5 - The Sleepover -**

* * *

Ross, Riker and Mark didn't go to a hotel as they had decided to do. If someone saw them there the news about Ross would be spread around the world in no time. They decided to go to some friends of them. They took them in with open arms. They laid Ross down on the couch.

The two little kids were already in bed. Meredith as the women was called, walked into the kitchen to fill a bucket with warm water to help Ross and clean his wounds. Jamie as the man was called, took care that his eldest son called Matthew went upstairs to get the bandages for Ross when Meredith had cleaned him up. Jamie himself stayed with the three in the living room until his wife came back with the bucket to clean Ross' wounds. He asked everyone if the wanted something to drink.

Ross was to miserable and was still to much crying to answer. The rest decided that they all took coke. Jamie went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of coke and five glasses. He went back into the kitchen for a glass of water in case he does want something to drink.

Ross had to put up his shirt so Meredith could clean his wounds. He didn't want it. He didn't want anyone to see them. He didn't want anyone to touch them, because they hurt to much. Right now he was fighting like a little child to escape. Jamie took Ross' feet and Mark took Ross' arms. They had to take them, because for someone who never works out he is pretty strong. Meredith and Riker pulled up Ross' shirt. The five of them just stared at Ross. A lot of cuts, bruises, deeper cuts, older bandages and god knows how much more. Meredith was the first one that woke up from her staring trance and carefully started to take off the older bandages. Ross cried out loud. He wanted them to stop. Jamie and his dad reminded him of Benny and Seth. Meredith reminded him of Ethan that is hurting him, even though Meredith is only helping him instead of hurting him.

Meredith talked to him to show him that she is from the good sight and that she wants to help him. Mark and Jamie talked to him to calm him down and to tell him that he had to be strong like he always is. This was very hard on Riker. Riker had took a place in the corner and sat on a chair looking at his shaking, crying brother. It brakes his heart to see him like this. He was also crying and it became more worse every time when Ross almost screamed from the pain.

He was surprised that the jongest two kids hadn't even come down yet. He was thinking all kinds of things and was lost in his thoughts as he watched Ross and he only heard Ross. Jamie called his names a few times before he actually woke up out of his thoughts.

Mark, Meredith and Jamie had been talking about where they were going to sleep. Ross was going to sleep on the couch which they were going to make up for him. Under the couch they were going to put a mattress for Ross if he felt from the couch. Not that they thought he was going to, but just to be sure. Ross didn't need more pain. Mark was going to sleep on a mattress on the ground also in the living room so he could keep an eye on Ross. Riker was going to sleep in the guest room.

Matthew saw Riker and stood up. He walked over to Riker and grabbed his hand. He pulled Riker up and took him to the guest room so he could get some sleep and didn't have to listen to Ross. Riker walked backwards out of the room and saw Meredith putting on the last bandage on Ross. Ross hadn't stopped crying, hadn't stopped shaking and hadn't stopped trying to escape.

Meredith put Ross' shirt back down and Jamie and Mark let go of his hands and feet. That made Ross finally calm down a bit. They were so focused on Ross that they hadn't noticed that Riker and Matthew had left the room. They all looked around for them and then back to each other. They all shrugged and focused on Ross again to calm him down. After half an hour he did. He was pretty much beaten up.

"I'm going to check the boys." Jamie said as he walked out of the room. He stopped in front of the guest room and knocked the door. He heard someone telling him to come in. It was too soft to hear who it was. He walked in and saw Riker on the bed with bloodshot eyes and Matthew on the chair on the other side. They looked like they had been talking. "What's up dad? How's Ross?" Matthew asked. Both of the boys looked hopefully at him. "He finally calmed down a bit. And Mat, go to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow." Jamie said. Matthew nodded and left the room to go to bed. "He's fine now. He calmed down a bit, but he's still crying and shaking. Meredith cleaned him up as best as she could." Jamie said to comfort Riker. At first Riker looked at him, but when Jamie spoke Riker's had slowly turned into looking down again. When Jamie finished talking, Riker nodded his head. "C'mon. You need to see him. You have to replace your old image of him into a better one." Jamie said walking over at him to take his hand. He didn't thought Riker was going to the living room willingly. Riker took Jamie's hand and they left the room.

In the living room Ross was calmed down just enough to do something. "Do you want something to drink?" Meredith asked seeing that Mark looked like he was going to drop dead any minute. Ross nodded carefully. Meredith and Mark helped him up carefully and he leaned against the arm rest. Meredith took the glass water Jamie had made for him and she held it while he took a few sips. She was scared that he might drop it while drinking, because he is still shaking. While he took a few sips Jamie and Riker walked back into the room. Ross was focused on his drink that he didn't notice Riker and Jamie coming in. Mark did and he threw Riker a comforting smile. Riker smiled back at him.

Jamie and Meredith hadn't asked about what happened to them. They were just happy they came to them and that the were able to help, though they did have a few question's. Comes later. It was already late and they had made up the couch for Ross and a mattress for Mark. Riker's bed was already done seen as it's in the guest room. At the Lynch house they all went to bed as well. They knew Ross wasn't going to come home by himself this late, because if he did he would have serious problems. He knows that.

The next morning everyone got up early and went into the kitchen to get something to drink to wake up. They all sat at the kitchen table with sad expressions on their faces. No one said a word. At the friends house where Mark, Riker and Ross are, is everyone starting to wake up. Mark and Ross didn't enough sleep. Ross from the pain and Mark from Ross' crying. He couldn't blame him and he didn't care. Riker also didn't really had enough sleep, because all he would see when he closed his eyes was Ross in pain. When he couldn't sleep anymore he went into the living room where his little brother and dad were also awake. Matthew also woke up and went downstairs into the living room.

When he came down he already saw Riker and Mark sitting there with sad expressions and Ross still crying here and there. They didn't bother to calm Ross down, because it wouldn't work anyway. "Is there anything you want, maybe something to eat or drink?" Matthew asked. Mark said to him that it was nice to ask, but he didn't want anything. Ross didn't even hear him and Riker shook his head. Matthew nodded and walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He wasn't really in the eating mood.

Meredith and Jamie also woke up and the little kids had stayed up late. For what they call late and were still fully asleep. "Morning. How did you all sleep?" Jamie asked, but when he saw them sitting he already knew the answer. "Is there anything we can do for you?" Meredith asked. "No. We are going home soon enough. Thank you for your help." Mark said. He looked over at Riker and he looked back at his dad.

"Ross. Do you feel like going home?" Mark asked. Ross thought a lot of things. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to go home and see his mom, but at the same time he doesn't want to go home. He doesn't want her to see him like this. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this, but at some point he has to face them. Right? Ross just nodded so he could go home and see everyone. He really needs their hugs right now.

The three of them thanked Jamie, Meredith and Matthew for their help one last time and asked it to keep it a secret. They promised and Mark, Riker and Ross went out to go home. They walked home and Ross and Riker had their arms folded.

They walked up to the front door and when they were there Mark unlocked the door to find everyone behind the door taking of their jacket. They looked around to see Mark with Riker and Ross behind him. Ross walked in as last. He looked horrible. Stormie shrieked and put her hand for her mouth when she saw him. Ross closed the front door behind him and took a few steps forward still hiding behind Riker. When he saw his mom looking at him like she did he came from behind Riker and hugged her. Stormie hugged him back. Ross buried his face in his moms shoulder. Stormie looked at Mark with a 'what happened' look. You could also see on her face that she was worried about Ross. Right now, everyone was. He really looks horrible. His hair is dirty and a mess. His clothes are ripped and are dirty too. His eyes are bloodshot, but you can't see them now because they are buried in his moms shoulder.

"Riker. Take him upstairs. He needs to sleep." Mark said to Riker. "And stay there." Mark added. Riker knows his dad is going to tell them. "Should I help telling them." Riker asked. "No. Just take Ross and take care of him." Mark said. Riker nodded and took Ross' hand and started to drag him. Ross walked backwards not taking his eyes from his mom.

When he was out of sight everyone turned to face their dad. "W-what happened?" Rocky asked. He was scared for what his dad was going to tell them. Everyone was. Riker took Ross upstairs and put him in his bed. Ross was really tired. He looked like he could drop dead any minute. When Riker wanted to walk out of the room to let Ross sleep he heard Ross saying something. "W-where a-are y-you g-going?" Ross asked. His voice was cracky and he stuttered at every word. Riker looked shocked at his brother. This was the second time he said something after they found him. He knows Ross didn't sound good, bit he still said something. Well, asked something. "I'm going to leave you alone so you can sleep." Riker answered his brother. He stood still and looked at his little brother. It breaks his heart to see Ross likes this.

Ross moved slowly from the pain and made space and took his blanket away so Riker could lay down. He patted the bed to tell Riker to lay down. After still standing at the door Riker finally made his way over to the bed and laid down. Ross gave him the end of the blanket to put it over them both and again they both felt asleep. Only this time Ross wasn't crying. He was hurt, but didn't cry. And they were both really tired.

Meanwhile downstairs Mark had told everyone everything. He had told them about the 'friends' and Benny who seems a better kid than he is acting like. He told them that this is why Riker and Ross had been acting weird and slept in the same bed that night. He also told them about the sleepover at Meredith and Jamie's house. Everyone wanted to know why and Mark explained them. When he had told them they agreed with him that that was better than coming home and see him like he was. That wouldn't be a good image for everyone. They weren't mad at Mark, Riker or Ross for anything that had happened, or blame them for anything. The only thing they could blame Ross for is about not telling them. They could've helped him. They just figured he was too scared.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Don't forget to review and I'll update as soon as possible again. Bye!**


	6. A Little Better

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reading my story! Thank you reviewers for all of your nice reviews! Sorry for the late update, but I had something to do and I wasn't home so I couldn't write and upload. So it was a bit delayed, but here it is. **

**- Chapter 6 - A Little Better -**

* * *

Their mom was cooking dinner. Mark was also in the kitchen talking to Stormie and to keep her company. The rest was watching tv. Except for Ross and Riker since they needed their sleep. About half an hour since they had went upstairs and Mark had told them everything Ryland walked to his room to get what he wanted. His laptop. When he came in he saw Riker and Ross in Ross' bed and he smiled when he saw them sleeping together. He remembered the last time he found them both like this. That time he had to do his best to not laugh so he didn't wake them up. This time it was different. He smiled, but did let them sleep. And this time Ryland knows what's going on.

He walked down and everyone asked them if he had seen Riker and Ross and he told them that they are sleeping together in Ross' bed again. They all smiled. Thinking snout how that would look, cause let's face it. Ryland's the only one who has seen them together sleeping in the same bed.

Everyone had went into the kitchen, because dinner was almost ready. When Stormie put the dinner on the table Riker walked in rubbing his eyes and he took place. "Hey, how are you doing?" Stormie asked him with a soft voice. "I'm fine." Riker said. "Ross still asleep?" Mark asked. Riker nodded. He was. "Not anymore." They heard coming from the door where Ross stood. "Come in. Do you want to eat?" Stormie asked. Ross nodded. "Just not to much." Ross said almost whispering. For Ross this meant something to drink and some medicine to get the vitamins everyone needs to live. "Sure. Take a seat." Mark said and Ross sat down. They ate in silence and Ross drank in silence.

After dinner Ross went upstairs again to sleep. He had enough sleep, but he figured that when he was asleep he didn't have to talk. Also, everything that had happened to him it had quite tired him out. His family let him and left him sleeping.

That was until they heard him screaming out loud. Before they knew it they were upstairs running into his room to see what was wrong. Ross was moving and screaming in his sleep. Stormie walked over to him and tried to wake him up, which didn't work. Riker pushed Rocky over so he could try his way to wake Ross up. First Rocky didn't know what Riker planned on, but then it clicked his in his mind. He walked further over to Ross himself and took place next to his mother who was still sat on Ross bed. Rocky hit Ross in the face. Not to hard, maybe it would work. When it didn't work Rocky slapped a bit harder. Also didn't work. Rocky didn't want to slap him anymore so he slapped him harder.

This time Ross did wake up. He grabbed his face with his hand and rolled over to face the wall. 'It was only just a dream.' Ross thought. He closed his eyes to calm down. Riker and Rocky looked worried at each other. Ryland stood there looking at Ross lie he was frozen and Mark put an arm around Rydel who excepted it and she leant her head on his chest. When Ross calmed down enough he opened his eyes again and turned around to face his family. "What happened?" Stormie asked. She was worried about him. "N-nothing. Just a-a dream." Ross answered. "Okay, do you want anything?" Stormie asked with a soft voice. She moved her hand to show the rest that they had to go out. They all saw it, but didn't go away. They didn't want to leave Ross. Ross shook his head. He didn't need anything. He didn't want to talk. If he really thought about it, he even didn't want to be here anymore. It's becoming to much for him.

Soon Teen Beach Movie 2 is starting and Austin & Ally season 4 is going to start soon. He can't take it all and he doesn't want to see them all. Maia not for her big crush. She is going insane. And for the Austin & Ally cast, they know him too well. They would see that something is wrong with him and they are not going to stop with asking questions until they know what's wrong.

Stormie nodded and saw him closing his eyes again. Probably to sleep. She carefully stroke his shoulder and smiled. She stood up and took everyone with her outside. Ross watched them as they left. 'It's all so easy right now. If I want something they help me without question's. It's too easy.' Ross thought as he felt asleep again. The rest went down again. They all sat down in the kitchen doing nothing. They didn't move, didn't talk didn't look at each other. That was when they heard the bell from the front door. Mark stood up to open it.

Ratliff stood there. "Ratliff. How much I want to ask you in. I don't think right now is a good time to be here." Mark said. Ratliff felt the tension in the house and he wasn't even in the house. He was here too see if everything was alright. With Ross after his walking away act. "I just wanted to know if Ross is back and if he is alright. Than I'll leave again." Ratliff said carefully. Not really sure about what's going on. "Yeah. He's back. We found him the next morning. And he's fine. He is still a bit tired. He didn't sleep that night." Mark explained. Ratliff nodded. "Okay. Thank you for telling me. I'll leave you all alone." Ratliff said as he left. Mark looked at him as he left.

When Ratliff was out of sight he closed the door and took place at the table in the kitchen again. Everyone looked at him. "It was Ratliff. Asking if Ross was already back and okay." Mark explained. The rest nodded. "But I thought you guys already told him." Now the rest shook their heads. "Why not?" Stormie asked. Ryland, Rocky and Rydel looked over to Riker to explain for them. Mark and Stormie saw them looking at Riker so they also turned to Riker. "We didn't tell him, because we wanted Ross to tell him when he was ready for it. This also counts for everyone else." Riker explained.

Ryland, Rocky and Rydel all thought the same thing. 'That was easier to explain than I thought.' Mark and Stormie nodded. They do understand their kids for making this decision. They agreed on it. It's Ross secret and they aren't the one to spill it. Ross has to tell Ratliff and everyone else himself. "Wait, you didn't tell Ratliff right?" Rocky asked realizing that his dad could've told Ratliff, because he didn't know about letting Ross tell him himself. Mark shook his head. "No, I didn't." Mark said. Rocky nodded.

Ross woke up and he is finally done with sleeping and he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for another week. He got up took a fast shower to wake up and put on some clean clothes. He grabbed his phone and went downstairs. His family was in the kitchen busy talking. They all cheered themselves and each other up and were even laughing a bit. Ross smiled when he heard them laughing. That's what he wants. They have to be happy. He would take everything for them so they can be happy. Even if he was going to be miserable his whole life. It was going that way until Riker found out and than that night with the visit from Ratliff, Laura, Raini and Calum. He is Riker thankful for what he did, because it did stop what was going on. Only now he has to tell everyone about what has been playing.

He walked around the corner and also took place at the table. His mom stood up to get a plate for him seen as though he looked better. She wanted him to eat. Even though he has been drinking vitamins and taking medicines he looked thinner. A lot. That scared her. Ross took the plate from his mother and took how much he thought he wanted to eat out if the pan. Riker smiled at Ross that he is finally eating. It is a time ago that Ross had been eating. Like almost four days ago. They did watch Ross as he drank and took medicines. Just to make sure he did drink and take the medicines.

This time there wasn't a silence. They were all talking. They decided to do something to clear everyones mind. They decided to go to the beach. Even though Ross didn't want to go, because his family would see the bandages and everything. Ao he decided to keep on his shirt. He wouldn't swim anyway. The salt water would sting on his wounds and cuts. His family didn't care if he didn't want to swim and keep his shirt on. As long as he has fun and can take his mind away from everything that had happened. Ross' thoughts about ending it has disappeared. Riker was shocked when he found out Ross had those feelings. He is the oldest and knows Ross better than everyone else. He could see it on Ross. He was happier than ever when he found out Ross had pushed those thoughts away and that he is happy again. Well, not exactly happy. He knows he is getting his brother back. That's what he wants.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to review. How more reviews how faster the update will come. I can see in the story stats that many people are reading and like 10 people are following so I decided to steal something from Paige.**

**4 or more reviews for the next chapter.**


	7. At The Beach

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. It's not that I'm running out of ideas or losing the willing to write. I just have a new phone. My old one was completely broken. You couldn't see a thing on it. I just got a new one. Means faster updates from now on. And I'm in the middle of my exams. So I need to study really hard. From 9 in the morning till 11 in the evening. So I'm sorry for the update and I'm sorry if the next update is going to take a week or something. But, if you write a review I will upload faster. Just saying xD Anyway. Here is the next chapter. **

**- Chapter 7 - At The Beach -**

* * *

The day moved on and they arrived at the beach. They invited Ratliff to come with them seen as though they had make something up with him. And maybe he would crack a joke to make everyone laugh. That's what they need. And that's how Ratliff works.

They unloaded the car close to the stairs to get on the beach so they didn't have to carry their stuff the whole way. Mark went away with the car, parked it and walked back to the others. They walked onto the beach all carrying something. They had all kinds of stuff with them. Bath towels, lunch, drinks, football so they can play soccer, a volleyball, two beach chairs for Mark and Stormie and a lot more stuff.

"Where do you guys want to sit down?" Mark asked the others. "Let's go over there. It's closer to the sea." Ryland said pointing over at some place. "Looks good to me." Stormie said. The rest nodded, said yeah or something else in agreement.

First they put down their stuff to take off their shoes. Walks easier. They all picked up the stuff they are carrying again and started to walk over to the place Ryland had been pointing to.

When they were there they all put the stuff down and the "kids" except for Ross went into the sea. Mark and Stormie grabbed the beach chairs to sit on and Ross had grabbed his bath towel to sit on. He sat on his bath towel looking at the others in the sea having fun. He had one of his parents on each side. Mark on his left side and Stormie on his right side. There was no reason for them to sit down like this. It was just how it went. Mark, Stormie and Ross were looking at the others who which are laughing and playing. They laughed at them.

Ryland, Rocky, Riker and Ratliff were trying to drown each other. Rydel was encouraging them from a safe distance. Rydel was encouraging Ratliff for jumping on Rocky's back. He was losing. Rocky almost got him off of him when Ryland climbed on Ratliff's back. Rydel changed into encouraging Rocky for losing and being under water. He was under water. Riker also saw what happened and jumped in to get him out of underneath Ratliff and Ryland. They weren't stupid so they got off of Rocky and he came up out of the water he looked okay and they went on playing.

Rydel had looked over at their parents and Ross and saw that their dad had already stood up and had taken a few steps towards them. When Mark saw that Rocky came up again he turned back and took place on his beach chair again.

The time went on and it was time to lunch. It was hard for Mark, Stormie and Ross to get the rest out of the sea. Finally they managed to get them all out and Stormie had already laid down everyone's bath towel so they could sit down on them. Stormie also handed everyone a sandwich she had made before they all went to the beach. They were all talking, laughing and explaining to their parents and Ross about what happened in the sea and why it all was so funny. "So what are you guys going to do after the lunch?" Stormie asked. "Well, we were thinking about playing soccer or volleyball so Rydel and Ross can join." Rocky explained. "Sounds good to me." Rydel said. She looked over at Ross who nodded. "Uhuh. It does." Ross whispered. Something is playing on his mind. He is thinking. Thinking about what? "Okay, you guys have fun." Mark said as the kids grabbed the football and they all stood up.

Stormie grabbed some magazines out of a beach bag to read and Mark had brought his laptop so he could write some emails. Bad choice. When Stormie saw his laptop she grabbed it out of his hands and put it in the beach bag. "What are you doing?" Mark asked totally surprised. "We are here to have fun. Not to work." Stormie said serious. "Fine." Mark said. Stormie handed him a magazine she took with her for him. He wanted to read that magazine for a long time, but he always forgot about it.

Ryland, Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff and Riker were playing football. It was Ross, Rocky and Riker against Ryland, Rydel and Ratliff. Ross, Rocky and Riker's team is called the Homies and Ryland, Rydel and Ratliff's team is called the Sweaters. They were already playing for an hour and they were still having fun. You wouldn't expect it, but team Sweaters is winning. They have made three goals more goals than team .

Riker looked over at Ross to see if he is okay. Every time he asked Ross if he was still okay, he would say he that he is fine. Only Riker doesn't believe him one bit. Ross looks more tired every time he looks at him. He walked over at Ross. "If you want to take a break, just take it." He told Ross. Ross looked at him like he had said something no one would ever say. "No, I don't need a break Riker. I'm fine." Ross answered. "You sure?" Riker asked still not believing him. "Okay, fine. If you want me to take a break, I'll take a break." Ross said not wanting to get into a little fight with his brother. "Good." Riker said.

Ross walked back to his parents and took place on his bath towel again. He got a magazine from his mother to read and he grabbed his phone out of his hoodie and put on his headphone to listen to music. Now that he was sitting like this and reading he understood why his brother wanted him to take a break. He is pretty tired.

The rest watched Ross as he walked back to their parents. "What's he doing?" Rocky asked when they all gathered around Riker. "He looks a bit tired, so I forced him to take a break." Riker explained. They all looked at Ross who had put on his headphone and was reading a magazine. They all agreed on the fact that he did look tired. "Why didn't we notice he is tired? I mean, we always do." Ryland asked. "I don't know, maybe because of everything that is going on with him right now." Rydel explained pretending like she knows everything.

She and Riker had a conversation together in the kitchen. She forced Riker to explain her about everything. After a few threats of hitting him he finally told her. He told her that threatening him with hitting isn't going to work. He is stronger than her. "Yeah, you might be right." Ratliff said still not looking away from Ross.

"There's only one thing I still don't get." Rocky said. Everyone looked away from Ross to Rocky. Even Ratliff who's eyes were locked on Ross. "What's that?" Rydel asked still pretending that she knows everything. "Well. Why didn't we do anything about those 'friends' yet?" Rocky asked speaking out friends really weird. "Well, Rocky. We first want to help Ross and get him better. Dad's orders." Riker told him and at the same time everyone else. "Okay." Rocky said and the rest nodded.

"So are we going to stand here or are we going to end our game." Ryland asked clapping in his hands. "End our game of course." Ratliff said. They all wanted to split up to continue when Rocky stopped everyone. "We are playing without Ross. Your team has one more player now." He said. "Yeah, that's right. That's unfair." Riker said. "I'll be on the side if you are looking for me." Rydel said already walking over to the side. "We'll take turns!" Ratliff yelled. Rydel lifted up her hand to show him that she heard him. She sat down in the sand and looked at her brothers including Ratliff playing the game. Sometimes she yelled something to encourage her littlest brother and Ratliff.

Stormie and Mark were done reading magazines. They have been reading for like an hour and a half. They even didn't notice that Ross had come back from the soccer. "You want to go for a little walk?" Mark asked. "Yeah, sure." Stormie answered. She tapped Ross on his shoulder. "Huh?" Ross said putting of his headphone. "Your dad and I are going for a little walk. Are you staying here with the stuff?" Stormie told him and asked him at the same time. Ross nodded. "Yeah. I am." He said.

Mark and Stormie stood up and walked away hand in hand. Ross watched them as they walked and he started to read his magazine again. He didn't put his headphone back on, because he is done listening to music and he wants to listen to the sea. The others were still playing football and right now it is Riker and Rocky "the Homies" against Rydel and Ryland "the Sweaters". Ratliff kept his word and they switched a lot so everyone had to play. Ross still sat down with the stuff reading another magazine and listening to the sea. It had made him a bit tired, so he was going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to review. Still so much sorry for the late update! I'll see you the next time. And I kind of have an idea for an another story. I was thinking of a story where the Lynch family have another sibling. Like another little sister. I have it all figured out. I just want to know what you think about it and I am asking you to tell me in your review if you would like to read a story like that. And please be honest with me :)**


	8. Going To The Hospital

**Hey everyone! See I promised I would update as soon as possible :) Sorry if this was slow too. Still doing exams... I probably ruined them all :D I want to say thank you too the three reviewers who review on every chapter! They are all so nice to me. I never expected that :) Anyway. Here is the new chapter. **

**- Chapter 8 - Going To The Hospital -**

* * *

Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland were still playing soccer. Riker kept taking glances over at Ross and keeping an eye one him.

Ross was done reading his magazine and he was watching people. People in the sea, people walking, dogs running around, little kids playing in the sand making sandcastles. He looked everywhere where people are. He finds it funny that you can enjoy it by just watching people being happy at the beach.

At one side of him a little bit away are his family playing soccer with more space.

On his left side four little kids are playing soccer. The youngest looked about four. She couldn't play soccer, she just found it funny to run after the ball and sometimes pushing it forwards with her little hands. The oldest looked about nine years old. He can play soccer the best of them all and the little child is definitely annoying him, because he always glares at her when she touches the ball and giggles when it rolls forward.

Meanwhile Ryland just scored. Riker stood at the other side looking at Ross. When he turned around the football hit his face. "Was that necessary?" Riker yelled seeing that Rocky had threw the ball at him. "Yes. Just focus. We're losing." Rocky said annoyed. His brother should stop worrying about Ross and focus on the game. Even Ratliff, Rydel and Ryland agreed with that. "Yeah. Fine." Riker said. His brother had to realize that Ross could still be not okay and that he is the main priority of Riker right now instead of just a game.

"Hey, can you pass our football please?" One of the boys on Ross' left side yelled at Ross. Ross didn't hear him at first, but then the one that looked the eldest yelled and he made Ross wake up out of his dreams. "Sure." Ross wanted to say, but the words wouldn't form. 'Why can't I talk? What's wrong with me?' Ross thought. He just shook it away and grabbed the ball to throw it back to the kids.

"You're looking at Ross again!" Rocky almost screamed. "Focus on the game." Rocky said coming closer to Rocky. Riker turned around to face Rocky. "Yeah. Sure." Riker said. "Whatever." Riker mumbled under his breath when he started to walk right on behind Rocky. "What?" Rocky said stopping Riker. "Nothing." Riker said. He was starting to get annoyed on how his brother is acting. "Okay, one last look and than you are going to focus on the game. Do we have a deal?" Rocky asked. "Deal." Riker said. He turned around to look at Ross. They both did.

They saw Ross grabbing a football to throw it back at someone. Ross threw it back to the kid that called him the last time, because he is holding up his hands telling Ross to throw the ball to him. When he threw it he grabbed his chest immediately. It stung. A lot. The pain went through his whole body. His breathing became faster, it hurted and it became harder to breathe with every breath. He leant forward resting hi head on the towel on the sand not letting go of his chest with his hands and he had his eyes closed.

Before Rocky knew it Riker already run over to Ross. He didn't wait a second before following Riker. Now he knew why Riker was so worried. The other three were confused about why they run away like this. "I think we won." Ryland said giving the other two an high-five. They didn't even bother to see why they had run away like that and they hadn't looked over at Ross.

That's when Rydel saw in the corner of her eye that Riker and Rocky sat down next to Ross who laid down in the sand. She turned her head so she could see it better. "Uhm, guys. I think there's something wrong with Ross." She said.

Ratliff and Ryland didn't took long to see that Rydel was right and before she knew it they were already running over to the others. She followed them. How much she cares about her brother. She wasn't going to run. She didn't know what is waiting for her so she wanted to save her energy for whatever was coming.

"Ross, what's going on?" Rocky said looking worried at his little brother. Riker tried to turn Ross so they could see his face, but Ross was strong and he didn't move an inch. Everyone could here his breathing and it worried them a lot. That's when Riker tried again to move Ross. This time it was easy to move him. They turned him and noticed he was unconscious. His breathing became slower and his chest started to rise and fall dangerously slow.

"Call an ambulance." Riker ordered. Ryland took his phone put of his mom's bag and called for an ambulance. While he called Riker tried to wake him up. It was no use. He wasn't going to wake up. "Where are mom and dad?" Rydel asked. "I have no idea." Ratliff said. Rocky was to shocked to answer. He looked in terror at his little brother. "The ambulance is going to be here in five minutes, but you have to take him to the parking lot." Ryland explained. Riker nodded.

In reality Ross wasn't unconscious. He could hear everything they said. Only he couldn't talk. He couldn't move. He had no control over his body. He only breathed and that was hard too.

They all looked very worried. And no one knew what to do. "Listen. Rocky and I take Ross to the parking lot. You guys stay here with the stuff waiting for mom and dad." Riker explained. He put on his shirt and Rocky put on a shirt too. He grabbed Riker's, Ross' and his shoes. He also grabbed Riker's phone for him so he is reachable when he goes to the hospital with Ross, because Ross can't go on his own.

Riker carefully picked up Ross. The three of them started to walk to the parking lot leaving Ratliff, Rydel and Ryland behind. They looked at them as they left with Ross. "What happened?" Rydel asked not really sure about everything that just happened. It happened so fast. "I don't even know." Ratliff said. He put his arm around Rydel to comfort her. Ryland didn't say a thing and just looked at them.

When Riker, Rocky and Ross were out of sight they took place on the towels. "Should we do something. Like packing up the stuff for mom and dad if they want to go to the hospital?" Rydel asked. "I think that's the best. How faster we can go to the hospital how faster we hear anything about Ross." Ryland said. The three of them started to pack up things that weren't necessary being there. Like magazines, towels they didn't need.

"There they are!" Ryland said. He pointed over at a couple walking hand in hand. Ratliff and Rydel looked over and saw their parents too. Well, not exactly Ratliff's parents, but it felt like one big family.

"You guys pack the last stuff?" Rydel asked, but before she could get an answer she started to run over to her parents. Ratliff and Ryland didn't wait a second and they started packing the last stuff.

Rydel explained to their parents about what just happened with Ross. The three of them ran over to Ratliff and Ryland.

Rocky had come back. "Ross is on his way to the hospital. Riker went with him." Rocky explained pointing behind him to the parking lot. Well, supposed to be parking lot, since they can't exactly see the parking lot from the beach.

All of them grabbed some of the stuff and started to walk to the car. They put the stuff down when they were stood on the parking lot. Mark left them and went for the car. Ryland's phone started to ring.

Ryland grabbed his phone out of his pocket and saw Riker's name on his screen. He answered it. "Hey Riker. Any news?" He said. "No. He is in some sort of surgery to see what's wrong with him. I haven't heard anything about him yet." Riker said. He already was at the hospital. The hospital is not far from the beach and ambulances drive a lot faster than normal cars.

"Okay. We are waiting for dad. Than we probably come too." Ryland said. "Probably?" Riker asked confused. "Bring the stuff home. Put on some normal clothes." Ryland explained. "It's not useful to have all that stuff in the car." He also said. "Okay. I'll see you when you come here. And. It's smart to put on some normal clothes, because it's not warm in here." He said letting out a little laugh. Ryland also laughed a bit. "Okay. We'll see you there." Ryland said. "Bye." Riker said. "Bye." Ryland said. He hang up his phone. His dad already got the car and the rest already packed the tuff into the car.

"And? Got some news on Ross?" Stormie asked. "No. Just that he is in some sort of surgery." Ryland explained looking a bit sad. "But it's better if we go home first to put the stuff home and put on some normal clothes. It's not warm there." Ryland said letting out a laugh again. "We'll do that." Mark said. "If you want Ratliff, you can borrow clothes from one of the boys and come with us to the hospital." Stormie said looking at Ratliff through a little mirror. "Yeah, sure." Ratliff said. "But I don't want to be a burden." Ratliff said. "Nonsense. You won't be." Rocky said. "You'll just come with us." Ryland said. Ratliff nodded.

When they arrived at home they put away the stuff out of the trunk. They all went in the house to change clothes. Ratliff had forgotten about his bag so he doesn't have to borrow clothes. After Rocky finished putting on clothes he got a bag and put some clothes for Riker in it. Ryland did the same for Ross, but he wasn't really sure if Ross needed them. Stormie told him to do it. And he listened to his mom.

They were all done changing clothes really fast. A new record for them. They all went back into the car and left to the hospital.

Mark walked up to the front desk. "Hello." The lady behind it said to him. "Hi. We are here for Ross Lynch." Mark said. "Okay, let me take a look." She said nicely to him and she typed in his name in the computer. "He is still in surgery sir, but you can wait for him in the waiting room on the second floor. Just follow the signs." She said to him. "Okay. Thank you." Mark said nicely to her.

He was glad there was a nice person behind the desk that helped him. The last time he was here there was an older woman who didn't help him in any way.

He turned around and walked over to the rest. "Follow me." He said. He walked over to the stairs being followed by everyone. They walked through the halls and like the woman behind the desk told him to follow the signs and you'll find the waiting room was speaking the truth. He found the waiting room soon enough.

All of them walked in and there they saw Riker sitting on a chair. He looked down. He wasn't really happy. No one was of course. "Hey, any news." Mark asked him. Riker shook his head not looking up. Rocky put the bag he had packed for him in front of him. He saw Riker had it cold.

"What's that?" Riker asked looking up at Rocky confused. "A bag with your clothes. I packed it for you." Rocky explained telling him what was in the bag. "Thanks." Riker said.

He took the bag and went out of the waiting room looking around for a toilet to change. He found one when he had followed the signs that hang above him on the ceiling.

Riker changed fast and walked back into the waiting room founding everyone sitting down on a chair.

They were already sat in the waiting room for more than four hours and still no one had come to them with news about Ross. It was kind of becoming annoying. They have the right to know about Ross, haven't they?

After waiting for another three hours a doctor came into the waiting room. No one thought he was here for them, but Riker recognized him and he stood up. That took the others attention and they stood up as well.

"Is he okay?" Riker asked fast. Mark laid his hand on Riker's shoulder that told him that he had to be patient and let the doctor tell them what he has to say. "Why was he in surgery? Was it that bad?" Rocky asked. Mark laid his other hand on one of Rocky's shoulder to tell him the same.

"He wasn't exactly in surgery, but he almost couldn't breathe so we had to be fast. He is asleep now. We are going to keep him here for at least two weeks, because we didn't figure out what is wrong with him. We haven't seen before what h..." The doctor was cut off. "Sorry for asking, but who are we?" Rocky asked. "Me and a few colleagues." The doctor explained.

"He has a lot of machines keeping a close eye on him. We had to do that, because we don't know what is wrong with him. We want to know everything right now, because we don't know what's going on with Ross and we don't know what's going to happen with him." The doctor added to his story about Ross.

It's hard to tell them the truth about Ross. It is always hard to tell a family about what's wrong with the one in the hospital, but that is a part of his job. And it comes with the job. One of the hard parts is that you can see them breaking. Breaking on what is wrong.

"By the way, my name is doctor Harrison." The doctor said introducing himself. "You can't see him right now. Maybe tomorrow, it matters on how fast we find out what's wrong with him. You can spent the night here, but I'm not sure if you are allowed to see him tomorrow. Even if he is awake. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked. Everyone shook their head. "Good. If someone does have a question, don't be scared to ask them." The doctor said. This time everyone nodded and the doctor walked away.

Riker walked over to the chair he has been sitting on and he sat down on it. He looked down with a sad face. Rocky followed him not much later and after Rocky sat down the rest took a place too. They were all silent and they didn't talk to each other. They didn't even want to talk to each other.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review and I'll update as soon as possible. **

**And maybe people will review if I do this. **

**4 or more reviews if you want the next chapter.**


	9. What He Has

**Hey everyone! I got 5 reviews on the last chapter! that's so much. I hope we can beat that this time. I know just like you that this isn't going to be a happy chapter, but just please please promise me that you won't kill me after this chapter. Because I think we both know you didn't saw this one coming. Anyway here is the new chapter. **

**- Chapter 9 - What He Has -**

* * *

That's it. No one knows what Ross has. They had done a lot of tests, with permission from his id a lot of tests without getting results. There is nothing they can think off anymore. Ross has a lot of symptoms and no disease or whatever exists have them all. It's scary. All of the doctors keep a close eye on him. Since Ross is the hospital nothing really happened with him. He just laid there, did tests where he didn't had to wake up for and he laid there hooked up to all kind of machines.

The Lynch family had stayed at the hospital for the night. How much Ratliff wanted to stay for Ross, his dad didn't let him. He had picked up Ratliff at ten at night and took him home. Ratliff wanted to stay so he could hear the news too on how he is doing. Riker promised Ratliff that he would call him every time when they get new news on Ross.

Unfortunately, the only news they got was that Ross didn't wake up in the morning when they said he was going to. They were still in the waiting room and Ratliff had texted Riker to ask him if it was okay if he came over with his parents. No one had a problem with it. Ratliff and his parents were there at around 10:30 in the morning. Ratliff had asked if they already ate where Riker on answered that they hadn't. Ratliff's mom had made breakfast for them, because hospital food isn't the best.

Ratliff sat next to Ryland. His parents were sat on the other side of the room looking at everyone else. To be fair, they all looked horrible. They probably didn't get any sleep. And it also helps that it looks like they rushed on some clothes before they came over here. Ratliff's mom and dad looked at each other before deciding to take a chance. "Maybe you guys should go home and change clothes." Ratliff's mom said carefully. Stormie lifted her head up and looked at Cheryl like she had said something that is not possible. No one else moved. "Come on guys. She only wants the best for you. And we can stay here." George said to try. "Mom, maybe they are right." Rocky said. He sort of caught their little plan and to be fair, he agreed with them. They should go home and fresh up. Then they can come back.

"I think they are right. How much I want to stay." Mark said. "Fine, but maybe we can take turns. That at least one off is here." Stormie suggested "Sorry if that sounded mean to you." Stormie said quickly. "No problem, just that every one of you has been home to fresh up." Cheryl said. "Okay, who are going first?" Rocky asked trying to get everyone a little bit speeded up. "First I am going with Riker and Ryland. When we come back your mom goes with you and Rydel." Mark said. "Oh no, why do I have to go with them. They are girls, they are probably going to take hours for getting ready." Rocky whined. Riker smiled when he heard Rocky say that. Mark, Riker and Ryland stood up. Mark got the car key from Stormie who had the keys in her purse. The three of them left the room to go home.

Soon enough they came back and Stormie, Rydel and Rocky left to go home. Like Rocky expected they took a little bit longer to get back than Mark, Riker and Ryland did. When they came back they saw the doctor walking in the hall. He stopped them. "I have news about Ross." He said. "He woke up this morning, but I still can't let anyone into his room until we figured what's wrong with him. We are busy with all kinds of diseases, but until now we haven't found one that he has." The doctor explained. "And we can't let anyone into his room until we found out what's really wrong with him." He said. "Okay, that's fine. Thank you for telling us." Stormie said. "I just told the others." The doctor said. When the three of them nodded the doctor left to where he was going. Stormie's phone started to ring. She looked to the caller ID and saw that Mark was calling. 'He kept his promise.' She thought.

They walked back into the waiting room. Half an hour later the doctor walked into the waiting room. "My colleagues and I have put everything together once more and now we have the facts on what it could be." The doctor said. "What is it?" Rocky said. He just wants to know what is wrong with his little brother. "Keep in mind that we could be wrong, but we have good facts. We want to do the tests just to be sure." The doctor said. "We only give you permission to do them if you tell us what it is." Mark said. Deep inside of him he knew he doesn't want to know. It could only break him more. He doesn't show his emotions on the outside, but on the inside he is breaking. Rocky looks like him the most with showing his emotions. "We think he might have cancer." The doctor said slowly.

Everyone had the shock of their lives. Their mom started to cry slowly and so did Rydel. Ryland froze, he didn't know what else to do. Rocky and Mark both got tears in their eyes. Cheryl, George and Ratliff looked at the others and felt sorry for them. They felt bad too. Riker just lost it. He has tears in his eyes that slowly rolled down his cheeks. He stood up and left the waiting room. "Riker!" Mark said to him to stop him, but it was no use. Ratliff stood up to catch his arm before he could leave the room, but he was too late. Riker didn't know where he was going. He just didn't want to be in that room anymore. He just wanted to leave that hospital right now. How could his little brother have cancer. How did that happen. How is it possible that Ross, always happy and energetic, could possibly have cancer.

A few seconds after Riker had left the waiting room the doctor also left. He went into some sort of lab to make everything ready to do the tests. Two colleagues and he did the tests and they are currently in that kind of lab to figure out if he has a form of cancer. The faster they know the faster they know he has cancer and the faster they know if he has something else.

Riker ran out of the hospital completely panicked. He wants to scream, but he knows he can't. He would get weird looks from other people. Like if he is insane. He calmed himself down and sat down on a wall.

The doctor had the test results after an hour require. He walked into Ross' room to find Ross asleep. He threw Ross a sad look and walked out of his room and walked over to the waiting room and entered it. "Did the one that just run out of here still away?" The doctor asked pointing behind him over his shoulder. Everyone shook their head. "He didn't." Mark said. Rocky stood up and walked to the door saying "I'm going to find him." "If you do find him take him into your brothers room." The doctor said. 'I thought we weren't allowed there. Wait… he has the test results. Please let them turn out to be wrong!' Rocky thought slash begged at the same time. Everyone lifted their head up when they heard that he had to go to Ross' room. It had clicked in everyone's mind that he has the test results.

Rocky walked out of the hospital and saw his brother crying on a little wall. He walked over and sat down next to Riker in silence. Riker heard someone sit down and he looked up to see that Rocky had sat down. Rocky saw Riker's face. It looked horrible. He has bloodshot eyes, red cheeks from all of the tears that had run down his face and his shirt had wet spots from Riker who dried his eyes a few times, even though it didn't exactly work. "We can come. We can go and see Ross." Rocky said. He stood up. Riker didn't stood up. He still sat on the wall deciding on what to do.

"If you don't come I'll take you by your hair and take you in there with me." Rocky threated him on a nice way. He knows his brother is hurt, but he has to be there for Ross and the test results. And don't forget the rest of his family they have to be for. "It's hard on everyone Riker." Rocky said calming down a bit. He hadn't really showed his emotions today if you compare him to Rydel or Ryland or Riker. Or their mom. Their dad had showed some emotions, but not too much. And more than he normally does, but you can't blame him.

Riker stood up and together they walked back into the big white house what they call a hospital. They walked pass the waiting room and Riker saw no one was there. They walked over to Ross' room and they both stopped. "You ready to go in." Rocky asked. Riker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yep, I am ready." He said not really sure. Rocky heard he wasn't so sure. Riker heard too how bad he lied, but they still had to go in. Rocky laid his hand on the doorknob. He took one last look at Riker before opening the door.

They both walked in and saw everyone there with Ross in the bed. Rocky let Riker in and then he walked in himself and closed the door behind him. The doctor wasn't here. Everyone had a seat. Only Ryland hadn't one. He sat on his dad's lap so he didn't had to stand. Rydel patted her legs to tell Rocky to sit down on her lap. He caught her hint and he sat down. Riker didn't do anything. He just stood there leaning against the door staring at his little brother sleeping in the bed. Well, probably sleeping. He had his eyes closed, but as the doctor told him. When Ross came here he looked asleep, but he was awake, he just couldn't control his body.

Riker moved away from the door so people could come in and leave. He sort of sat down on the windowsill. Everyone had been staring at Riker to see how he took it being here in this room with Ross. He saw him yesterday for the last time when he was loaded out of the ambulance where the doctors took him over from the people that had drove them to the hospital.

"Riker, are you okay?" Their mom asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said he waited a few seconds. "It just doesn't make sense anymore." "I know, but you need to be positive. And be strong for your brother. He needs you if it turns out that he does have it." Stormie said. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. She didn't want to say this, but she has to stay in the reality. The chances are high that he has it, because what else could it be. It was the last thing they could think off.

At that moment the doctor walked into the room with a file. "Ah good, you two are back." The doctor said. He doesn't even know how he is going to tell them the news. Bad news. "We have the test results. We had made an extra scan of his lungs and we found the problem. He does have cancer…" The doctor said. "Lung cancer. We saw the tumor and there is no way we can operate it. It is a bad tumor and we need to fight it with a course of chemotherapy." The doctor waited a few moments before going on. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Almost everyone was sobbing.

Ross in the bed was awake, just what Riker thought. He had to do his best not to cry. "We know what caused the lung cancer." The doctor said. "What caused it?" Mark said. "He has been smoking?" The doctor answered. Everyone's mouth dropped. He hasn't been smoking. "What do you mean he has been smoking?" Rydel asked through her tears. "He doesn't smoke and he never smoke before." Riker madly said through his tears. He said it He couldn't believe the doctor had the heart to say that when it's not true.

"I did." They heard. They looked into the bed to find Ross staring to the ceiling. The tears also formed in his eyes. "Y-you didn't…" Rocky said looking at Ross.

"I did." Ross said again on the same tone. "Y-you can't be kidding us. You know the risks. Always knew them. How could you." Rydel said. She had warned him for all of the consequences. He didn't listen to hear. Now he has to go through one of them. How could he do that. Did he even think of what he put in danger before he started to smoke. Rydel said it with a mad tone and she had raised her voice. Ross was taken back by it. How could she talk to him like that, it wasn't even his own fault. 'Ooh right. She doesn't know. No one does. Oh no, that means I have to tell them the truth or they think I did it on my own. I don't want them to know the truth, but I also don't want them to think that I risked everything on my own and that I am that stupid.' He thought fast. Everything in his head went fast. All kind of thoughts went through his mind.

"Maybe because I didn't do it out of my own will." Ross almost yelled out. He put his hands on his face immediately. He didn't want to face them. 'Oh no. what did I do?' He thought. And again everyone's face dropped. "Ross? W-what do you mean you didn't do it out of your own will?" Ryland asked becoming really scared. He already was, because his brother is officially dying, but it made him more scared to think that someone made him do it and put his life in danger because of it. "Ross. Talk to us." Mark said. Ross didn't move and still had his hands on his face. The tears started to form in his eyes. He didn't want to face them at all.

Stormie looked at Mark and he nodded. They both grabbed one of Ross' arms. Ross felt the hands grabbing his arms. He knew he had no chance. Mark and Stormie both pulled his arms away from his face and saw a red tearstained face with tears in his eyes. It broke everyone to see him like this. Also Riker. He still sat on the windowsill, but he had moved to the wall and leant against it. He still has a red tearstained face and the tears were running down his cheeks everywhere. On everyone's face. Even Ratliff's. "Come on Ross. Talk to us." Stormie said with a soft tone. Ross kept quiet.

So that's it. Ross in the hospital with lung cancer. He didn't do it on his own. Who did make him smoke. And it probably has to do something with his disappearing acts at night, doesn't it? Riker doesn't know what to think of it. He knows those guys. Did they really done this. Or are there more people in this Ross game, but if it is up to Rocky the person or people who had made Ross do it aren't living to see daylight again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you don't kill me for it. Review and I'll update as soon as possible :)**

**6 or more reviews for the next chapter.**


	10. Benny The Friend

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the nice reviews on my last chapter. I really thought eveyone was going to kill me for what is wrong with Ross. I promised I would update as soon as possible. And that's now. Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

**- Chapter 10 - Benny The Friend -**

* * *

Unluckily for Rocky he did not know who had done that to Ross. Riker knows, but he did not plan on tell anyone else soon enough. Not long after the doctor had told them the news Ross had fell asleep, because he was tired. The doctor had send them home to clean theirselves up and tell the other family members.

Mark is the one who can keep a straight face the longest out of them all so he called the family. Currently they all sat down in silence on the couch in the living room. Without Ross. That hurts. Rocky looked around and saw all of their sad faces and sad eyes. This is not how Ross would want it. He always want to make other people happy even if it would cost him, but this time it only made everyone sad.

And maybe they should change, because there is a chance Ross is going to survive it. Only the chance for not surviving is bigger, but they shouldn't think of that. Of course they can be sad, but not too long so they can be there for Ross. He needs it the most, because it is his life that is on the risk of dying. Ratliff, Cheryl and George had went home. They thought it was better that way and they needed the time to tell the rest of their family.

Although Ratliff did want to stay at the hospital for Ross if he woke up and no one of his family would be there for him. All of them appreciated it, but it would be better if they all just went home and come back later. Even though it hurted them all to leave him alone in there.

"Maybe we should go back to the hospital to Ross." Rocky said trying to get everyone out of his trance. "We can't. We have to wait for grandma and granddad to come along." Stormie said. When Mark had called the other family only Stormie was with him, the rest was in the living room in a sad trance or crying in his or her bedroom.

As soon as Rocky the doorbell heard, he jumped of the couch and opened the door to see that it were not his grandparents who had rang the bell. "Who the hell are you?" Rocky asked. "I-I. M-my name is B-Benny. I-is Ross h-here? I-I am a f-friend o-of h-his." Benny stuttered. Rocky noticed that Benny had bloodshot eyes. "Why do you want to see Ross?" Rocky asked. "I-I need to talk to him. Is he home?" Benny asked. He felt like running away, but since Rocky knows his name that would not be such a good idea. Rocky did not know where to place Benny. Was he really a friend or was he someone else that wants something from his little brother.

"I can tell you this. No, he is not at home. And I have no idea when he will be." Rocky said. In the background he saw his grandparents parking the car. "Who is it?" Stormie called from the living room. "It's Benny. A friend from Ross." Rocky called slash answered back. Rocky could not see it, but when he said who it was Riker's had snapped up. He stood up and walked to the front door where he also saw his grandparents in the background seeing them walking over. He let them in and told them that everyone else is in the living room

"Tell me. Why are you here?" Riker said. He send Rocky away to the living room who caught the hint. He did not want to go because he does not trust that kid for some reason, maybe he was just going insane because he shows up for the first time at their house when Ross got the news from the cancer.

Riker took a good look at Benny. He looked horrible. He had bloodshot eyes, his hair was a mess and Riker could have sworn that he saw blood on Benny his shirt. Benny kept quiet. "Why are you here? What happened?" Riker asked again a bit softer seeing how terrible Benny looked. Something must have happened. "I am here, because…" Benny said. He took a break. No, he is not going to tell his brother about Ethan and Seth and what the three had done to Ross.

"Go on. I'm listening. And you can tell me, I know about Ethan, Seth and you." Riker said and when he said that Benny let out a whimper. 'So, touchy subject.?' Riker thought. Benny kept quiet and only looked away when he heard Ross' brother say their names. "Benny, talk to me. Now." Riker said to get anything out of him. How could he just show up at their house. "I need to talk to him about something." Benny just let out. He needs to talk to Ross on how he handled it all, because since Ross was taken away from their house, which they all saw through the curtain, Benny had become the new victim seen as though he wanted to protect Ross. "What do you need to talk to him about? I think I can help you better, because I know everything and you are not going to see Ross for a long time. I'm not letting you." Riker said.

"Okay, fine. I'm the victim from Ethan and Seth okay." Benny slipped out. Did he really just said that. Riker's face dropped, maybe Ross was right and Benny just walked after them and wanted to be with the cool group. Maybe Benny did not do anything, maybe he did try to protect Ross. "W-Why?" Riker asked. Benny looked up and saw Riker's face. 'Oh no, why did I tell him?' Benny thought.

"I tried to help Ross, I knew it was stupid, because I can't do anything to protect myself against them and Ross wasn't really able to help me. But now that he isn't around anymore it's them against me. And I'm losing from them completely." Benny explained. Now Riker knew it, Ross was being protected by Benny. "Look, it wasn't stupid. It's nice of you that you wanted to help my brother, but why are you here for Ross' help?" Riker said normally. He did not want to tell Benny about his cancer, because maybe he could use it against him and ask him about the smoking, maybe the three of them made that do him that as well.

"I am here to ask him how he handled it all seen as though I'm going through the same thing right now." Benny said. He regrets it for even thinking of going to the Lynch house. "Just one more question." Riker said. He took a quick break before going on. "Did you guys make him smoke somewhere in the past?" Riker asked. Benny looked up into his eyes immediately when he heard Riker say that. He had to look up, because Riker is taller than him. Ross is also taller than Benny. "I didn't. I promise." Benny said. "But Ethan and Seth did." He said looking down again. He regrets his past with Ross so much.

Riker could see on him and in his eyes how much he felt sorry for it all and that he wished it never happened. Benny started to let the tears roll, just because his "friends" had done something to Ross that he feels responsible for. He had no idea on why he is feeling responsible for it all, he just does. He should have done something. Like going to the police or help Ross better than he had done.

"I should have done something." Benny said becoming mad at himself for being a weak idiot. "Hey, don't worry. It's in the past now. You can't chance it and you never will, the last thing you can do about it is not becoming mad at yourself for what you didn't do." Riker said. He sort of began to feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry. It's just…" Riker cut him off. "stupid? Yeah it is. Stop blaming yourself for what they did to him. You are not involved with the they so you don't have to feel guilty even if you were there. At least you tried to protect him. I don't think I would've done that to Ethan and Seth. I know their reputation." Riker said.

"But there is something I need to tell you." Riker said saddening his face. "W-what." Benny said becoming scared. He saw Riker had dropped his face. "Well, that smoking they had made him do, took care that he has cancer." Riker said getting tears in his eyes again. "y-you m-mean l-lung cancer d-don't y-you?" Benny asked. Riker nodded. Benny felt like collapsing. He has lung cancer and is dying, because he did not made a fuckin move to help him. That is just fan-fuckin-tastic. "I know you didn't do anything to help him and you were there, but no one else did. So I am asking you to shut up about it and then I am asking you to come in so you can come to see Ross. But not on your own. If you are in the room with Ross someone will be there the whole time." Riker said moving out of the doorway to let him in.

"Thank you so much." Benny said, even though he was not really sure if he should walk in that house or not. "Just come in and don't worry. I don't hate you. Ross doesn't hate you. And the rest of my family doesn't know you or knows that you were a sort of part from Ethan and Seth's group. Benny waited another few seconds before deciding to walk in. Riker closed the door and was happy he could have talked to Benny on his own to figure out a few things and knowing that Benny hasn't done anything wrong.

Both of them walked into the living room. Riker got weird looks on why he let a stranger in on a day like this. "This is Benny. A friend of Ross'. I asked him to come with." Riker said introducing Benny to the others. Rydel, Rocky and Ryland all thought the same. 'Why did he do that. It's the fuckin first day and he already asks a friend of Ross' to come with.' They all thought. And Rocky thought one thing more. 'It took them long to talk. Who is this guy and what does he know about my brother.' "Okay, on a day like this we are not going to play the bad guy. Benny can come with us." Mark said and Stormie nodded that she agreed. Rocky's, Rydel's and Ryland's face dropped one for one. 'How could they say yes. No one knows this guy. Apparently Ross does and so does Riker, but Riker and Ross have been closer to each other since his disappearing acts at night. Wait… I think there is more in this game than we thought.' They all though. Or they thought something in that way.

They all decided not to make more of it, because it is a sad day and they need to go back to the hospital. And since Ross was already there Benny could come with them. It felt weird that Ross wasn't with them in the car, but it felt weirder to know that someone of his friends filled in his place.

They arrived at the hospital and Mark walked up to the front desk. "Is Ross Lynch still in the same room?" Mark asked. He wanted to be sure, because maybe he was placed on another ward, because of his cancer. The lady behind the desk was the same nice lady as the last time. She looked into her computer. "Ross Lynch is still in the same room. Number 285." She said confirming the number and to see if they did not talk about different rooms. "Okay, thank you." Mark said. he turned around and made a hand signal to the other to show them that they could come with him.

They walked upstairs to the second floor and again they passed the waiting room where they saw a couple with a little child playing in a little play area in the corner. Rydel smiled at the little kid, because the little girl had looked over to the door because a lot of people were walking there. They had made eye contact and smiled at each other. When they walked in they didn't saw more than a made up bed.

Where. the hell. is Ross.

* * *

**Thank you so much for readin! Don't forget toe review and please don't kill me for the next chapter or you'll never know what happened to Ross, but I think you all might have an idea. Am I right?**

**6 or more reviews for the next chapter. **


	11. Ross gone? Benny okay?

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. I didn't exactly know what to do. Be as bad as you all think or less bad. I chose for the second, but don't worry. The bad stuff will come back. Thank you all so much for the nice reviews and here is the new chapter :)**

**- Chapter 11 - Ross gone? Benny okay? -**

* * *

They stood there with all of them in the room with dropped mouths. This cannot be true. Ross is not dead. He can't be. They stood there staring at the empty bed where Ross had laid in that same morning. That is how they left and apparently not how they came back. Luckily there were chairs in the room. Almost everyone took a seat and started to cry. It couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening.

Even Benny cried. He felt so wrong, sad and responsible for everything that had happened to Ross for the past few weeks. Why weeks? It had been over two months. And why did Ethan did all of those things to Ross? All kinds off questions were going through his mind on full speed. And not only through his mind. Also through Riker's mind. He could not handle it again. He felt weak, he felt like screaming, he felt like doing everything. Why did this happened to Ross and not to Ethan. He deserves it, not Ross. Riker knows that that is completely wrong to think, but he doesn't care. He lost his brother because of him, and if he is going to see him again he would kill him personally. And he doesn't think Rocky wouldn't mind to help. The look on his face gives it away. Ryland's face us the same, he wouldn't mind helping either. Everyone cried. Mom did, their grandparents did, Rydel did, Ryland did, Benny did and even Rocky and their father did, but no one can blame them.

The doctor walked through the hall and noticed the door was open from where Ross had been in. He walked in and saw people crying. 'They don't think he is…' The doctor thought. He walked in and everyone looked at him. "Don't worry. We moved him to another warn. He just started with the course of chemotherapy." The doctor explained. "But we just asked at the counter if he had been moved and the lady behind it told me he didn't." Mark said. "That's because we just moved him. It isn't changed in the computer yet. I was going to change it, but we thought, first put him on the course of chemotherapy, before we change the room number in the computer and it could take a while to see the change in the computer so you would've been send to this room anyway." The doctor explained.

Everyone let out a big sigh. He isn't dead yet. (Notice the yet?) They don't think they would've handled it if he was. "Come with me. I'll take you to his room." The doctor said. When everyone stood up and was ready to follow him he started to walk.

They walked past the waiting room again and this time the little girl and Rydel made eye contact again. "She is so cute." She told her mom who walked behind her. "Yeah, she is." Stormie said smiling. They walked into the room the doctor had told them Ross was in. He was. He had a tube going into his arm. He looked a mess. His hair was a mess, he has little bags under his eyes. He is probably sleeping, because his eyes are closed.

When Ross heard people coming in he opened his eyes. He saw his family, grandparents and Benny standing there. They all looked like they had been crying. They took a seat and looked at Ross who looked back at them. "How are you feeling?" Stormie asked. She laid her hand on his. "I feel like throwing up." Ross said. "That's normal." Riker said. "I hope it is, because if it wasn't there would be something wrong." Ross says. He lets out a little laugh. Everyone did too. This was the Ross they knew.

There was a long silence. Ryland's phone broke that silence. He grabbed his phone out off his pocket and saw the caller ID. "I'm sorry. I got to take this one." He said as he left the room. He had a big conversation. At least, that's what the others thought because he was talking really long to the one on the other side off the line. A little while later he came back into the room. "What was that about?" Rocky asked. "I have no idea. It went to fast." Ryland said. Now that he thought about it he did not even know what he and the caller had been talking about. He was so caught up in thinking about what they had been talking about that he forgot who had even called him.

After another long silence with Ross throwing up once Riker finally had enough. He didn't want to stay and see his little brother laid there in a hospital bed. Everyone had enough from seeing Ross like this, but they could not leave. They didn't want to leave Ross here on his own while he deadly sick. Let's face it. The cancer Ross has can be cured, but the chance to survive lung cancer is little. How long do you think Ross has left. It could be tomorrow. It could be next year until he passes away. Not that they want to think about it, or think that way about it. They think positive. That's how Ross would want them to be and that's how they are going to be.

Benny was also done with sitting there staring at Ross eating the guilt away. He is also responsible for it, but Ethan was the one that caused it all. He stood up. "I think I have to go home." He whispered not wanting to wake up Ross. The rest nodded. They had a little talk with him and they got to know him as Ross' friend and keeping out the fact that he was a sort of help from the one that caused this all. Riker kept it a secret too and knew much it pains him too see Ross like this and knowing he could've done something for him, but what's done is done. You can't take it back. How much you want too.

He left the room. He said he was going home, but that was a lie. He was going to turn himself in hoping the cops would listen to him and arrest Ethan. That's what he wants. Ethan being punished. How much he wants to do it himself. He can't. Ethan is older, taller and way stronger than him. He couldn't start anything against Ethan, but talking doesn't hurt. Does it? It sounds stupid to go talking. Boys don't talk. Boys kick or hit.

He took the bus and walked the rest of the way to Ethan's home. His parents weren't home. He knows that, because all the cars are gone. Also, they never are. Always at work or doing something else important. Like taking care of your own son is less important than a job. Well, not Benny's problem right? He walked up to the front door and saw the door already opened. "There you are. We've missed you." Ethan said. Benny looked in and saw Seth with a you-should've-stayed-away-look on his face. He saw his look and wanted to walk away. 'Bad decision. Go away Benny.' He thought. 'Why do I talk in the third person in my thoughts?' He asked himself in thought.

Ethan grabbed his arm before he could walk away. He took him into the house. Benny putted some strength together. "Have you any idea on what you have caused for Ross?" He yelled at Ethan. "No, I don't. Makes it more fun right?" Ethan answered calmly. "He is fucking dying, because of you!" Benny yelled. How could Ethan stay so calm under it? He looked over at Seth who had his face dropped. "W-what do you mean, dying?" Seth asked. He got a glare from Ethan. "We don't want to know that." Ethan said. Benny ignored Ethan. Hopefully he wouldn't make it that bad for himself. "You let him smoke a few weeks ago. He has lung cancer." Benjamin said calming down a bit. If he didn't he would probably try to kill Ethan. Seth is a question, because he does what Ethan tells him to do. Just like Benny did. "I don't care what he has. At least I had fun." Ethan says. "How can you say that." Benny yelled at him. He looked over to Seth hoping that he would pick his side instead of Ethan's side, but he knows Seth is scared for Ethan so there's a big chance Seth does choose for Ethan's side.

Mark saw that Riker was having a hard time seeing Ross like that, so he told him to go home. So he left to go home. Well, that's where they think he is going. He is first going to see Ethan. He pushed the bell and waited for someone to open the door. Ethan opened it and Riker saw Benny and Seth in the background. He sees that Benny has been hit, because his face was covered with blood. Seth's face also had blood on it, but less than Benny's face. "What happened to them?" Riker said pointing at the other two. "They knocked onto each other." Ethan said. Ethan wanted to shut the door, but Riker put his feet in the doorway so Ethan couldn't shut it. Riker let himself in. "And we need to talk." He said to Ethan in a threatening way.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. And please review! **

**6+ or more reviews for the next one! **

**See you guys than. And I promise to upload sooner!**


	12. Out of the hospital into trouble

**Hey everyone! I'm back with my new chapter :) thank you so much for the reviews. I really thouhgt people were going to hate me for doing that to Ross. haha. Anyway. Here is the new chapter and I hope you all like it :)**

**- Chapter 12 - Out of the hospital into trouble -**

* * *

The night came fast and Riker was still at Ethan's house with Ethan, Seth and Benny. Riker had helped both off them with their bloodied faces. Riker would have kicked Ethan's ass like he thought he was going too, but when he was there he hadn't the courage to actually do it. He didn't want to sink lower than Ethan. He made sure that when he left Ethan's house that Benny and Seth also left to go home.

The rest who were at the hospital with Ross were heading home, you don't think on leaving your son on his own when he just has lung cancer. The doctor had told them to go home and get some sleep. Ross needs his rest too so they agreed and were heading home to Riker. At least, that's what they thought.

They walked into their house quietly. It was a little late, and maybe Riker had fallen asleep. Their grandparents also came in, because they were going to spend the night at theirs. They were going to sleep on the guest room.

Everyone walked into the living room. Riker was not there. Ryland walked back and went into the kitchen. No Riker. Rocky went upstairs seen as though he is the one sharing his bedroom with him. No Riker. He checked the bathroom. No Riker. Other rooms maybe? No. Not a Riker at all. He walked downstairs back into the living room. "Riker's not in the kitchen." He heard Ryland saying. "He is also not upstairs." He said at the moment he walked in.

"That means he is not even home." Rydel said. "Yeah, but if he's not at home as he said he would go. Than where is he?" Stormie asked. Just as Mark was about to say something the door opened. Riker is home. He walked into the living room where he saw everyone looking at him. "Hey." He said. "Hey. Where have you been?" Mark asked. He wanted an explanation. "I was at a friend's. Playing games. For a little distraction." Riker lied. Stormie nodded. She is tired. Just like everyone else. Luckily the guest room is already set up, so everyone could get ready for bed and sleep. For how much sleep they could get.

Ryland could not find some sleep at all. At first when he came in he sat down on his bed and looked around. His and Ross' room was a mess as always. His and Ross' room. He likes to say that, but soon it could be over. He doesn't know when, but it could be. He just realizes that his brother's end is way closer than he thought. Of course he knew the chance off Ross dying is big, but now that he sits there on his own in their room, it clicks in his mind.

After looking around at his and Ross' stuff he prepared to go to bed. He laid there in his bed and again he looked at their stuff. It feels weird for him to be there on his own. Finally, he found some sleep, but it didn't last long.

When Ryland woke up after like an hour off sleep he knew he would not find sleep again so he just went down. He walked into the kitchen and saw everyone else. He thought they were asleep. Apparently they weren't. He looked at the clock. It was only 5:24. Not the perfect time for everyone to be awake, but who can blame them. The only ones that weren't there are their grandparents.

"No one could sleep?" Ryland asked. Everyone nodded. "That was predictable." Rocky said. They all took place at the table and for some reason they all took place where they all normally sit down. Riker always sat across Ross. He stared at the empty spot and thought about Ross. Thinking about Ross still being at the hospital, in a bed, on his own. Laying there on a course of chemotherapy. Who would think that that would happen to Ross? No one did. Ross never had anything, of course not never, because he is a human. At least you get what Riker means.

"What's going to happen with R5?" Rydel asked. "We don't know." Mark said. "We are going to stop R5 for now and be there for Ross. We don't know how it all ends, but we do what we got to do. And if Ross doesn't make it, we'll see. Go on for Ross or stop because of Ross not being there to fill in his part. I know no one wants to think about the last, but we need to be realistic" Ryland tries to explain. Everyone nodded when he said the last sentence.

They all went back to bed, because there wasn't a reason to stay up. Some did find a little sleep, because they were too tired and some couldn't find sleep, because their mind was filled with questions or something else that kept them awake.

The same day, just a few hours later it was time to get up. Stormie made a little breakfast, and currently they were having breakfast. And again Riker was staring at Ross' empty spot. Rocky who normally sits down next to Ross saw Riker staring at Ross' place. He moved a bit and woke Riker up out of his trance. They made eye contact. They didn't do more than eye contact, before someone noticed and was going to ask them about it.

They decided to go back to the hospital and face Ross. They walked into his room and saw him. He had his eyes closed, but that didn't mean a thing seen as though the last time when he had his eyes closed he was awake. And they were right. When Ross heard the door open he opened his eyes and saw his family. He tried to smile and he did, but his smile faded quickly. He didn't feel well at all.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Stormie asked him. She sat down on the chair next to his bed and took his hand in hers. "Like a bus drove me over." He answered. At first his voice cracked, but it cracked less at the end. "You even look like that." Rocky said trying to crack a joke. Ross was the only one who let out a laugh. Maybe because he is not under the people anymore like he used to be. "See, it was funny. Ross laughed about it." Rocky said. The rest let out a little laugh knowing Rocky wants to make everyone laugh, but that is not really going to work right now.

The doctor walked into the room and checked if everything was still okay with the course of chemotherapy. "Everything okay?" Mark asked him. "Yeah, everything is fine." The doctor said. "I know you all just got here, but don't make it too long, he is tired and he needs his rest. How hard that sounds." The doctor said. "We understand." Stormie said. "Tomorrow is the last day for the first course of chemotherapy. Next week we are going to test if it worked and Ross does react on it. If that's the case than he can go home for a little time." The doctor said. Everyone nodded and the doctor left the room.

The days went fast and Ross was about to hear the results from the test. Hopefully he was allowed to go home. Even though he wouldn't do much seen as though he is really tired.

Finally after waiting for a few hours the doctor came back. "We have the test results." The doctor said starting off. "He can go home, but there are a few things I need to make sure before he can go. At first, I need to make sure that there is someone there with him when he takes his medicines. At second, someone needs to make sure Ross does take his medicines. At third, always call when you think something is wrong with him or he acts weird or whatever. You can better warn than wait until it's over. At fourth, make sure Ross does get enough sleep and that he gets enough rest. Don't let him do more when he can't. And watch him with that. And I think that's it. Ross is free to go." The doctor said.

Ross was really happy when he heard he was allowed to go home. A smile appeared on his face and it was a time ago when they saw that smile on his face. They smiled when they saw him smile after not smiling for at least a few weeks.

They came home and the first thing Ross did was sitting down on the couch. The rest joined him and they watched some TV. Their parents aren't really from watching TV on the day, but for now they make an exception.

After watching a movie and five episodes from different series their parents did have enough, so they put off the TV. Of course no one liked that, but they also knew that their parents were right.

The day went fast and Ross already had some sleep and he took his medicine on time. He was sleeping on the couch so he didn't have to go upstairs. He wanted it that way, because he didn't want to sleep in his bed. No one knew why, but they left the living room so he could sleep. They didn't mind. They sat down in the kitchen and took something to drink and to talk. They had no idea about what, but they were going to talk.

"He looks better, since he is here." Ryland stated. "Yeah, he does." Their mom said smiling. "But how hard it is, that doesn't say anything about his health." Mark said. The rest nodded and some smiles faded from faces. If they could do something about it or take his place they would have done that, but unluckily that's not how the universe works.

A few days later everything was still fine. Ross was fine. He still took his medicines on time and everything went well. He was even less tired, but still tired every day and he also still needed to sleep. "Can we please go do something? I'm stuck on this couch." Ross whined like a little baby. "Well, I already called the doctor and first he asked me some questions and I answered them, but he told me that it's fine to do something that won't take too much energy from you." Stormie said. She was a bit done with Ross' whining. He was doing this for at least two days, but she can't blame him. If she was him, she would do the same. Everyone would. It's not funny when you have a normal disease and be stuck on the couch. And in a week Ross has to get back to the hospital to be stuck to that hospital bed for at least two weeks again if everything is alright. Or else it's going to be longer.

So they decided to go for a little walk. And they mean little walk. Ross was done with sitting and laying down on the couch, so there wasn't really something else they could do and the doctor told them that it's okay to go for a little walk. That was until they walked around a corner and stood right in front of Ethan, Seth and Benny…

* * *

**Thank you soo much for reading! **

**7+ or more reviews for the next chapter.**

**I'll try to post as soon as possible again!**


End file.
